Is It love! Len's personal maid and assistant
by Love-fades-mine-has-021
Summary: Kaho needs job to spend her vacation.Another maid quitted being Len's maid & as Misa & her husband heard about Kaho's need;they offered KAHO TO BE LEN'S PERSONAL MAID ASSISTANT.He's cold-hearted but then,will it change 'cause of Kaho?Review!Author hiatus
1. You're Hired!

**Is it love?**

**-Chapter 1: You're hired!-**

"I am quitting!" screeched Hanon who is very tired for always being scolded by stern things by Tsukimori Len, which is the only son of Misa Hamai and Larsson Tsukimori. Hanon had only been there for few months and like other maids Tsukimori family had…she can never know Len's nature.

"But…Hanon…" Misa muttered, uncertain where to find another one who can _really _stay and get along with her son.

"I'm so sorry Hamai Misa-san and Mr. Tsukimori; you two are very kind but, I just can't stand your son…I want to admit it now, he's very stern to me and he can't even say 'thank you' to me. I want to quit since last month but, you are so busy and I am anxious if I'll quit that time this house might turn into ashes or something might happen with your very good-looking mansion." She confessed.

Misa already know that…that her son, because they're always away, Len doesn't know to do many chores and he is a very cold-hearted guy. She sighed and answered without other option: "Ok, Hanon…like our other maids, you may go after today. We'll give you this month's salary…so everything will be settled." She sighed once again and handed her the money with some bonus for her hard work.

With that Hanon bowed and left the Tsukimoris' Residence.

Sitting on the living room's couches; Misa Hamai and Larsson are both thinking where to find another new maid to hire for them.

Once they decided to leave Len alone in the mansion for a _day _only but, then when they came back…something happened you can never imagine.

"If only we can find someone who will be able to stand our son's coldness and hardness of heart." Misa breathe anxiously.

"I know we will." Her husband comforted her, but he sounds convincing his self than his wife.

"I hope." She agreed then stared at the stairs going upstairs where her son, Len is now.

Inside his sound-proof room, Len sneezed and arched one eyebrow afterwards. He had never been sick for awhile and that's kind rare.

"Such an annoying day." He mumbled then continued playing the violin.

* * *

Next day; while Tsukimori family decided to spend their day at the park; passing through a bench where a crimson-haired girl was; they heard her sigh and muttered: "If only this vacation will get any better. I have to find a part-time job…Maybe a temporary _job. _I can allow any job as long as it will be able to afford some help to my family."mumbled aloud; that sentence made the couple exchanged glances and nods while their son's wondering what's going on with his parents' heads.

"Len, come with us for awhile." Hamai offered.

His eyes roamed around. "Why and where?" he asked at once.

Larsson eyed him replying: "You'll know."

They dragged him in the crimson-haired girl as she almost jumped from her seat when they called her. "Miss."

She looked at them blinking. "Y-yes? What may I do for you?" she asked stuttering. Then, offered Misa a seat since, the bench can only afford two seaters.

"Well, you see we heard what you mumbled earlier and we are very sorry for eavesdropping." Misa started casually.

Kaho gave one of her gentle smiles and shook her head. "It's fine. What's with it?"

"We are hiring a new not really a maid but a girl who can take care of the chores and house while we are –we are musicians- at concerts. Our son, Len has no ability to do such house chores because, we haven't been with him for awhile and haven't teach him those…Can you be one of his personal maid?" she asked which made Len frown.

Kahoko raised her head and examined the guy, Mrs. Tsukimori said that she'll take care of. He caught her eyes into his and she blushed. She looked down at her lap as she answered: "I'll think of it."

Misa took her Kaho's hands to hers and smiled warmly. "Oh, thank you. I'm Misa Hamai and this is my husband: Larsson Tsukimori. He's my son Len Tsukimori. Me and Larry are both musicians; I play the piano while he plays violin."

* * *

Being offered to sit at the next bench; Len and Larry –Larsson- sat on the next bench and talked about the violin while Misa and Kaho introduced each other.

Glancing on the next bench –mostly at Len- Kaho muttered. "So, he's a student of Seiso Gakuen."

"Yes. Why?" Misa asked.

"Well, you see Ma'am; I also studies there and I don't see him necessarily." She answered.

"Oh, maybe because, Len is at the Music Dept and you are, maybe, a Gen-Ed." She guessed.

Kaho thought of it and playfully and lightly punched her head then smiled apologetically. "Oops, I forgot that he is a violinist like you said. You are right I am a Gen-Ed." She agreed. **(Kahoko is still not playing the violin here. Like I said, this story is different. You'll see it as the story continues.)**

Seeing the glimpse of her, it made Len look at her direction and saw that she is smiling at his mother tenderly and she looks comfortable and friendly. _Maybe, she can stand me after all._

Turning back to Kaho and Misa; they shook hands and gave each others' numbers for the case that she finally accepted the offer.

* * *

When Tsukimori's family left; unwillingly Len twisted his head to look back at Kaho who is also staring at him. Glaring, he turned his attention back in front of him.

_What the hell is his problem? _Kahoko demanded at her mind then ignored him as well.

* * *

Thinking it for three days with her family's suggestions; Kahoko called at Tsukimori's Residence to accept their offer but then; _he_ was the one who answered it. "Tsukimoris' Residence. May I know who is this?" he asked.

"This is Kahoko Hino; Can I talk to your mother or father…?" she asked.

"Kahoko Hino?" he repeated.

_Oh…right. We didn't introduce to each other. _"The crimson-haired girl your mom talked to three days ago." She answered.

"Hn." He muttered then the line was silent.

She raised one eyebrow. "Hello?"

It sounded like someone picked the phone up again and answered. "This is Hamai Misa speaking." A feminine voice responded.

"Hamai Misa-san, this is Hino Kahoko…Well, like you asked me three days ago, I'll accept your offer being your son's personal maid or something like that." She answered.

"Oh, sorry Hino, someone already took our offer." She said and both lines were silent until Misa added, "Just kidding Hino-san."

Hino heaved a sigh of relief knowing that she was just kidding. "Hamai Misa-san you scared me there." She mumbled.

Misa giggled. "Sorry. So, come in our residence today at about 1:00 pm and we can talk about the things here at the house."

With that; she said the direction from Hinos' Residence to Tsukimoris' Residence. Knowing it isn't that far, Kahoko decided to walk it.

* * *

When she reached it few minutes before 1, the Tsukimoris let her in with hospitable attitudes.

"Thank you for accepting our offer Hino-san." Misa thanked owing so much gratitude.

Kaho smiled. "No problem Ma'am."

"Oh dear, you can call me Misa-san."

"But…"

"No buts, you will call me Misa-san from now on and my husband as Larry-kun…well for Len…you have to know that yourself." She offered.

Kaho nodded offering as well. "Then please Misa-san, Larry-kun, you may call me Kaho."

The two smiled at each other with the crimson-haired girl's good personality and attributes. This girl will surely stand their son's coldness. They hope.

Roaming around the house, each room and each corner, Misa-san said instructions. Kaho attentively listened and knows that she has to do all of these rules and regulations which aren't so hard at all.

At last, they went to Len's room. Outside, not so loud they can hear someone playing violin inside the room. Kaho closed her eyes and was mesmerized by the beautiful melody. "Wow, who is playing the violin?" she blurted out.

"That's Len." Larry answered.

But then Kahoko noticed something. "It sounds so lonely and kind of empty…"

"You got a very nice taste and understanding skills Kaho. Well, yes, like I said Len is kind of cold-hearted and unsociable. He's like an ice cube that needs to be melt." Misa answered.

"I see." Kaho muttered then stared at the door. _I hope I can help him…_

They knocked and Len opened the door. Once again, he met her eyes and he looked away uncomfortably. "Yes?"

"She accepted our offer and from now on Len, she'll be your personal _assistant._" Misa and Larry answered as they grinned. "Now, you two should talk with each other." They offered.

Before going downstairs, Misa stopped. "Oh by the way, Kaho."

They are about to close the door but stopped by Len's Mother. "You're hired!" she said enthusiastically.

Kaho blushed then chuckled. "Yes, thank you Misa-san."

Misa san smiled back and went downstairs to accompany her husband. With the thought: _It's just her start but then again, I already like her being around here. I hope Len will, also.

* * *

_

**A/N: **So, I guess that will be our first chapter. I hope you'd liked it though. I spent most of my time for this one! Sorry for typos and errors. (I like apologizing for my mistakes, that's who I am)

**Please do Read and LEAVE A REVIEW FOR ME.**

Disclaimer: I **don't** own LCDO.

**Sneak Peek: **"If you'll be able to stay with me more than a week, I'll give or buy you a violin and better, I'll personally teach you how to play it." Len offered.

Khao was bewildered and stared at him. "What? Really?" she gasped. Len nodded with a little smirk.


	2. I'll Change you, Myself

**Is It Love?**

**-Chapter 2: I'll change you, myself-**

They are about to close the door but stopped by Len's Mother. "You're hired!" she said enthusiastically.

Kaho blushed then chuckled. "Yes, thank you Misa-san."

Misa san smiled back and went downstairs to accompany her husband. With the thought: _It's just her start but then again, I already like her being around here. I hope Len will, also._

When the lad and lass went inside Len's room; he sat on his bed while she uncomfortably continued standing up behind the door.

"Why don't you sit?" Len asked raising one eyebrow at her.

Flushing, Kaho's eyes looked where to sit. "Um…"

With a sigh Len added, "You can seat here at the bed." He said tapping the empty space beside him.

She nodded and sat several inches away from Len. "So, Len Tsukimori is your name right?" she started.

"Hn." He replied. "And you are Hino Kahoko?" he asked.

She nodded then smiled. "I am just wondering…can I ask you something?"

"You are already asking," Len stated coldly.

Kaho flinched and smiled fakely even though, she already want to hit this guy beside her. "I think you have common sense to know what I mean." She muttered under her breath.

No reply from our hard-hearted Len Tsukimori.

_Nice one! _She ignored her angriness then continued anyway. "I am wondering why you're being cold-hearted with your maids here…"

Len's eyes widened a little bit then closed them as he answered, "It's none of your business."

"I want to know." She said eagerly.

He opened his eyes once again then stared at her. "But why do you want to know?" he asked.

"Because I want to know what to do so that, I can stand long here being your assistant or _maid_." She answered.

He smirked a little bit. "As if you can." He mumbled.

"I can."

"You can't. There are so many maids that quitted because of me. Actually, after a day, they already want to quit. I'm sure you can't even take it for a week." He responded.

The crimson-haired looked at the ground while replying, "I know I can stand you. I'll try hard."

That statement made Len looked at her with surprise and shock. _No one ever said that to me…that they'll try hard just to guide and help me…_

To change the mood and lighten the remaining time of the day… "Your violin playing earlier was so amazing. It seemed the high notes became transparent. I had no idea that the violin can make such beautiful sounds." She absently muttered while smiling to herself.

Len stared at her with wide eyes and he was so speechless. "T-thank you for the compliment." He stammered. To compose his self; he stood up and went to the window. He opened it and stared outside.

Kaho raised her head and looked at the azure-haired lad. "You're welcome."

There was a silent moment that passed between the two until Len spoke once again; spoke something Kahoko didn't expect.

"I have another offer for you."

She blinked. "What is it?"

He turned around and his expression was blank but his eyes are only focusing on his violin which is beside the red aired girl.

"If you'll be able to stay with me more than a week, I'll give or buy you a violin and better, I'll personally teach you how to play it." Len offered.

Kaho was bewildered and stared at him. "What? Really?" she gasped.

Len nodded with a little smirk. "Don't you like?" he teased unnoticeably.

She stood up and took his hands while smiling. "Thank you! I'll do my best to be able to stay with you as your personal assistant!"

He flushed.

Unaware, Kahoko let go of him and opened the door. "I want to start now. So;" she paused then smiled once again. "What shall I get you…er, what should I call you?" she asked.

Len looked away then answered. "Len. It's fine with me…I don't like being called Master and anyway, you'll be my _assistant _so, I guess it's fine."

She nodded. "Then Len, what shall I get you?"

Right then, not so loudly, his stomach growled. He almost flushed but sighed. "Anything to eat as long as it's not so sweet."

She giggled. "Ok."

Then she was gone…Gone…

_I guess, she can stand me anyways. _Len thought as he closed the door and started to play 'Ave Maria' once again. This was the piece he played that Kaho pertained to.

When Kahoko reached downstairs, she saw that the couple was having a good time so; she headed to the kitchen quietly. But then, Misa appeared. "Kaho?"

She almost jumped. "Misa-san! You scared me."

Misa chuckled then apologized. "My bad. Oh, are you looking for something?" she asked as she noticed that Kaho was searching at the fridge.

Kaho nodded. "Len wants something to eat."

Misa was puzzled. _He allowed Kaho to call him in his name…how cute. _She thought then smiled to herself. "Then, you can get some pieces of bread toast it then put some jam on it. That is his favorite. It's up to you what jam you would like to put on it." She suggested.

Kaho smiled and ran to the place where different kinds of bread are then took different kinds as she went to the toaster. She plugged it then started toasting.

As she waited for few minutes, she made a juice for Len then as the breads were ready; she put 'Apricot Jam, Sugar Free' When she was satisfied; she made few more for the pair in the living room.

She put in a plate then put it in the table at the living room and two glasses of juice. "Here, Misa-san, Larry-kun. Hope you'll like them." She said then went back to the dining room.

She gets another smaller plate of Len's breads and then held the glass of juice at her other hand. Carefully, she walked upstairs then turned right to go to Len's room. She knocked twice then it opened. She was startled to see Len already in front of her. _Wow, he's tall. _"What?" he asked arching a brow.

Kaho giggled. "Your stomach might be rumbling. Here's your food."

He took the juice then let her in. "Put it inside." He ordered so she did.

"I'm going now."

"Wait," he said.

"Hm?"

He took a bite and looked at me. "I am satisfied." He muttered.

"what?"

"You heard me right earlier. I said I don't like sweets and you chose the sugar free one. Nice choice." He said then added, "You passed my test after all."

Kaho was so confused so, she sat on his bed as he ate on the computer bench. "You mean when you ordered me to make you something to eat you were testing me?" she asked.

He nodded. "Didn't Mom tell you? She knows that I always do that…"

"She didn't. But, she said that you like toasts so, I figured to do that instead." She answered.

He shrugged then opened his PC. "I have to search another piece so, you may go out now." He said sternly.

"You can say it properly, you know." Kahoko muttered then stood up.

"I am really like this. This is what the other maids can't stand." He replied with a tone- like he's being proud with it.

Kahoko's next statement made him stop. "Then, I'll change you, myself."

He sighed. "As if you can."

When he twisted his chair to look back at Kahoko; he nearly fell because, she was already in front of him. "I will. I am your assistant and," she winked. "I will influence you."

Len twisted his chair again then clicked: 'Mozilla Firefox'… "You talk like you're an angel."

"I am not an angel but, a daredevil…." Kahoko joked then went downstairs.

For the last time, he looked back and saw that she was already gone. "Thank you, Kaho."

Then something shot him. He didn't ask what he should call her when he needs her service.

He finally put his violin and bow back at their case, put it a corner then wrote something and then, went out of his room. The azure-haired lad went to the stairways as he shouted. "Kahoko."

Kahoko was surprised so, in the kitchen she can see whoever was upstairs. She looked up and asked: "Yes?"

"You forgot your handkerchief and you also forgot to close the door."

Misa and Larry exchanged glances. "Looks like, it's start of something new." Misa guessed.

Larry smiled. "Yeah. Len shouting at the stairways because of that is something I never encountered." He replied.

Len threw downwards her handkerchief then, slammed the door.

Kahoko was insulted so, she pouted as she unplugged the toaster. Misa and Larry know what that really means so they just both chuckled.

* * *

-When the day was over and Kahoko was back to her room. She threw herself in her bed as she muttered, "I am so tired beacsue of Len. Ugh, he doesn't have to be cold with such a simple thing."

She get her handkerchief from her pocket to wipe her mouth but then, there was a note attached to it.

"_Thank you for the food. And…seriously, I don't like my door being left open so, remember that._

_-Len_

_P.S. Hm, I wonder if you'll really be bale to change me."_

Kaho flushed. "He actually and silently said thank you."

She sighed then smiled to herself.

* * *

At night…

"I will change you, myself…Len." She mumbled as she held her handkerchief earlier and inside the folded handkerchief was the note that _he _gave her.

How sweet. Misa _is _right; this could be the start of something new.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you liked it! Thanks for your reviews at the first chapter! I appreciated it! Sorry for the typos and errors I've made. I'm in hurry…again.

**Please do continue reading it and GENEROUSLY LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own LCDO.

**Sneak Peek: **"Hey, careful." He scolded as I stared down at him. "I will not be the obligated one if you'll be injured."

Kahoko flushed as she tried to stand up. "I know." But then, she can't. "Hey, let me go already." She muttered.


	3. Simple Touch

**Is It Love?**

**-Chapter 3: Simple Touch-**

Next day came and Kaho woke up because of her alarm clock. She sleepily sat down and pressed the key where to stop the loud and noisy alarm. _I forgot to switch it off…. _She thought then, since, she can't sleep anymore, she stood up and went to the bathroom.

After taking a short shower she changed her clothes to a dress where it'll fit on being a wealthy guy's assistant. She kept on drying her hair until, she remembered Len's note at her handkerchief. She threw her towel at the bed then started searching for it. "Oh no…" she looked all around then finally saw her pink handkerchief below the bed. She kneeled then took it at her hands. She unfolded it then kept the note at her wallet.

She smiled picturing everything that happened yesterday. _He is kind after all._

Then her mother shouted. "Kaho! Time for breakfast!" Kaho closed the door then went downstairs. She sat at her seat and started chewing her toasted bread.

"Honey, how was yesterday at Tsukimoris' Residence?" Her dad asked as he went to his seat with a newspaper in his hand.

Kaho smiled. "It was great!"

"I thought that son of theirs is cold hearted?" Her Onnichan asked.

She thought about that for awhile. "Not so much…Actually, I think I can handle him after all." She responded.

"Hm, that's good then…" her mom responded as she gave her a glass of milk. "You have to get taller." She joked.

Kaho pouted. "Mom…"she complained but laughed anyways.

- It was 9 o'clock when Kaho walked to Tsukimoris' Residence and she reached it after several minutes. When she arrived; she was astonished to see Misa and Larsson outside the house, well-dressed and just getting inside their car. "Misa-san? Larry-kun?" she asked puzzled as she gestured her head to the side like a wondering child.

Misa smiled at her. "Good morning Kaho." She greeted then opened the door. "Well, me and Larry are going to a concert and we'll be gone…maybe for 3 days…Can you stay here for 3 days?" she asked.

Kaho was _more _astonished than earlier. "But…Misa-san…I didn't get any clothes." She said.

Misa smiled once again. "I'll call your mom to get you ones and take them here. I'm sure, she won't mind…but will you?" she asked.

The crimson-haired lass shook her head. "I won't mind."

Larry smiled as well then handed her few keys tangles together. "These are the keys for different rooms and the gate…They are named so, you can identify each of them. We'll entrust you all of these."

Kaho took them and nodded. "I understand. Thank you for the trust."

Misa looked at her watch then, went inside the car. Larry-kun opened the big gate then drove the car outside and parked it in front. Before entirely leaving, Misa opened her window and added, "And oh, Kaho."

"Yes?"

"Take care of Len for us."

Kaho flushed with the meaning of it. "I-I will." She stammered.

Misa and Larry chuckled then drove away to their location. Kaho closed both small and big gates then went inside.

When she looked around and tried to hear where ever Len is. "Len?" she called.

No response.

She went upstairs then knocked at his door which is locked. "Len," she called.

She heard someone climbing out of the bed and then, the door opened and she was staring at a half-asleep Len. "What is it?" he asked in an annoyed but angelic tone.

Kahoko giggled then patted his cheek. "Hey, Len, wake up." She said.

Len blinked several times then looked down at Kahoko. "Kaho…? What are you doing here?"

She smiled. "It's already 9:30. It's time to wake up and eat breakfast." She answered.

"Where are my parents?" he asked.

"They went to a concert and be gone for 3 days." She responded.

The two are still both staring at each other until the lad realized something. He looked down. He is still wearing pajamas. "Ok, so I need privacy. Will you please go downstairs now?" he asked.

Kaho raised one eyebrow. "As if I wanted to see you wearing those…" she muttered under her breath.

"What?" Len demanded.

She ignored him then, headed downstairs instead.

Now, it left Len worrying that she'll leave him because of that. _So, what? She can leave anytime anyways… She took the challenge to stay here._

But without anymore arguing with his self; he realized…he doesn't want her to leave after all this time.

-After fixing his self; Len walked downstairs and from the living room, he can already smell the tasty smell of miso soup and others…

He continued walking to the dining room and surprised to see there are many foods that are served. "How did you cook all of those for only several minutes?' he asked as he sat.

Kaho finally answered him. "The rolled omelet and miso soup were already ready…maybe your mother made it earlier for both of them then the miso soup…I always do that recipe at home so, I cooked it rapidly today and for the natto….the same I can say." She answered while putting the rice for the last.

He looked up at her and noticed that she was still angry for him yelling at her to go downstairs earlier.

"What is it?" Kaho asked.

"Are you angry?' he asked as he started to eat.

"Like I said…I'll change you, myself and that kind of order… I was already yelled by one of my friends before…harsher than that."

"Really? I thought I am the harshest guy at the whole wide world." He muttered.

Kaho laughed. Startled, Len looked at her and saw that she enjoyed what he just said. "Oh Len…actually, I see you harmless."

Len ate another one. "I am not a lion…so, duh, of course, I'm not harmful either."

Kaho giggled. "Stop that…"

"Stop what?" he asked.

"Being funny." She answered.

He stared at her. "Ok, if you said so." He responded. _I am not joking _

Kahoko just stood there… "Kaho, like I said yesterday, you may seat." Len reminded.

"But, you _are _eating…" she objected.

"Then, get something to eat." He retorted implying a tone like it was so obvious.

"Huh?"

Change topic. "You said my parents will be gone for 3 days…what about you?" he asked.

Kaho took a glass of water then answered. "Misa-san said that I'll stay here with you…Mom will just take my bag of clothes here later…I'm going to stay here with you for 3 days." She answered.

Len nearly choked whatever he's eating. _She's staying her? _He gasped then mentally composed his self.

* * *

- Len once again went to his room as Kaho started cleaning since she got nothing to do.

Until, Len spoke to her upstairs. "Kaho…"

She looked up from the kitchen. "Yes?"

"Get me a glass of water" he ordered then went back to his room.

Kaho shrugged to herself then get one glass for him. She walked up to his room and when he opened it and let her in. She tripped at Len's foot which is accidentally and unpurposely there. She dropped the glass of water and then as Len tried to catch her.

They both fell on the ground. Len is under Kaho. Their faces inches away from each other and their lips are almost touching. Her hands on his chest while his arms encircling her waist.

"Hey, careful." He scolded as she stared down at him. "I will not be the obligated one if you'll be injured."

Kahoko flushed as she tried to stand up. "I know." But then, she can't. "Hey, let me go already." She muttered.

Without realizing…Len was still holding Kaho close. He released her immediately and when she stood up, he followed.

Kaho's back was turned to him and unaware, she's blushing and her heart's beating 5 times faster than normal. _It was just an accident! _She yelled to herself.

Len arching a brow, he was about to call Kaho and ask her if she's alright but when he touched her arm, she jerked him away. Shocked, he stared at her with wide eyes.

"S-sorry for my clumsiness…I'm going to clean it…" she muttered then went downstairs.

She came back then cleaned it eventually. And Len's sitting on the bed, pretending that he's cleaning his violin and bow. "Sorry again, Len. Do you want to replace it?" she asked with her usual smile.

It looks like she didn't notice that she'd jerked Len's hand away earlier.

With a sigh he nodded. "Yes, now, will be careful." He insisted.

"Yeah, yeah." She answered then went downstairs to get him another glass of water.

"_Hey, be careful…" _Suddenly, Len's voice echoed at her ears. She shook her head then went back at his room.

Outside, she heard the beautiful melody once again. "So captivating…"she whispered.

After awhile, she knocked and put his glass at the computer table. She bowed and when she's about to leave, something electrified her arm. She looked back and saw that Len held her arm. "Len?"

"One more thing…" he said, "Make me," he paused, released her arm then looked away. "Make me the same toasts with jam yesterday…except change the flavor." He continued.

"You liked it, don't you?" Kaho teased. _Why does his simple touch electrify me?_

"Shut up and get back to work." He answered then walked back to his bed.

She pouted then stormed out of the room.

Ecstasy filled Tsukimori when he held her arm then she jerked him away once again. "Ugh, I should practice again…This stupid…" he cut himself off.

As if he can say: _stupid girl. _

_She didn't do anything wrong. _You _are the one who did. _His mind argued.

_And what was that? _He asked his self.

_Being cold to her…It's a good things, she can stand you. _His mind answered.

Slapping his self, he realized he's being nuts. He postured himself then started playing another piece. _Chaconne _

With the thought and question: _Why does a simple touch like that makes me…what? Happy? _

While he continued playing his tune….Neither of them realized that they are asking the same question.

_Why does each others' simple touch make their hearts beat faster and makes blood rush to their cheeks? _

Well, that's something their hearts will fund out after several more days they're together at the same roof.

* * *

**A/N: **So, I finished another chapter…Haha, like I said…I am going to focus at this story…since, I don't want this to have jumble situations and then readers and reviewers will complain. I encountered than before that's why I am being careful now.

So, I want to give you my gratitude for all the reviews you have given me at the second chapter.

Hope you also liked this one! By the way, sorry for my typos and errors and for the repeated words I use…I am still learning how to expand my vocabulary… So, as time passes I know I'll be able to improve. I hope.

**Please continue reading and PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: **I **don't **own LCDO.

**Sneak Peek: **"Len," Kaho called looking around upstairs. And there is no response. She went to the bathroom and astonished to see Len removing his polo and almost revealing his whole chest . "L-Len!" she gasped flushing ten times redder as her hair.

He gasped also when he saw her. "What..!"

She turned his back to him while she handed him the basket of the things he ordered her to get. "You-you asked me to get these so, I went here." She stuttered while her heart is hammering hard in her chest.


	4. Captivated

**Is It Love?**

**-Chapter 4: Captivated-**

"Kaho…." The cerulean-haired lad called from the stairs. But he became curious why for the third time he called, there's still no answer.

"Kaho!" he nearly shouted but not so loud so he can't bother the neighborhood.

There's still no response from the girl. Finally, he decided to go downstairs and check the girl out.

He's surprised to see the girl she was sleeping at the couch. Sleeping soundly and peacefully.

He smiled to himself then glanced outside, it's windy but there's no sign that'll rain. He knelled down and when he's about to touch her cheek, the doorbell rang.

* * *

He gasped but then, he gave a surprised look at Kaho, she moved a little but didn't get awake at all.

Len was satisfied and stood up. For the second time the doorbell rang; he finally opened it. "Yes?" he asked.

It was a woman that kind of looks like Kahoko. "Oh, you must be Tsukimori Len…the guy that Kaho will stay with these three days." She replied.

He nodded. "Y-yes…may I know who you are?" he asked graciously.

She smiled to him. "I am Kahoko's mother. Well, your Mom called and I just got it awhile ago when I got back home from buying groceries. She said that Kaho will stay here and she needs clothes, and some personal belongings of hers." She answered and handed him a bag that is kind of heavy.

He took it. "Yes. Uh, thank you."

"No, Tsukimori, thank you for accepting Kaho as your assistant. Please take care of her while she's here." She requested.

He nodded. "Won't you come in?" he asked civilly.

She shook her head. "I just went here for that. I need to go back home early so I can cook lunch for my other two children. So, take care." She bid and left.

He looked at it curiously before going inside. He went upstairs and placed her bag at the bed at the guest room.

* * *

"I guess I should wake her up now." He muttered then headed downstairs at the living room.

He was again captivated by her sleeping form so; he decided to let her sleep for the meantime. He sat on the empty space at the top of Kaho's head. He get a book and started reading it but, each minute he couldn't help but glance at the sleeping lass beside him.

Taking the risk, he finally allowed his hand and fingers to touch and trace her face

_It's smooth… _He thought and finally placed his hand on her face and rubbed his thumb at her cheek.

_Why….what's with this girl…? That for the first time, I wasn't able to control myself and touched her… _He asked himself.

He continued rubbing her cheek. He even put the book on the side table and placed Kaho's hand on his palm. He held it firmly and he couldn't help but smile when she moves but doesn't wake up.

"Kahoko Hino….I wonder what her name means…" he mumbled.

Finally, he set her hand on its initial place and stood up. He put the book at its shelf and then he kneeled down once again at her side. At last, she opened her eyes slowly and he met her golden eyes. She opened them fully and he was startled that's why he fell on the ground.

"_Ouch!" _he yelled.

Kaho, even though kind of surprised, she stood up and extended her hand for him to hold on. Absently, he took her offer and stood up.

Looking up, she asked, "What happened? Why did you fall?"

With a glare he answered, "Because you astounded me when you opened your eyes while I was about to wake you up."

She giggled. "Sorry then. Why are you waking me up while you're on my side?" she asked next.

"Never mind that. Your clothes and belongings had finally arrived several minutes ago… I deposited at your room…." He muttered.

She smiled up to her ears. "Really? Thanks. Er—where _is _my room?" she asked.

"At the guest room." He answered simply and went back to the shelves, pretending he's looking for a new book.

She went to his side. "What are you searching for?" she asked childishly.

"Book, obviously." He retorted.

"Hey, stop being cold will you." She commanded.

He smirked. "It's just your second day…think you can stand up to the seventh day?" he challenged.

She grinned. "Of course. Hey, what do you want me to cook for lunch?"

"Kare Raisu."

"Sure. That's my specialty." She bragged then went to the kitchen.

He wondered why she eventually went to the kitchen after he answered that so; he raised his head to look at the clock that is placed at the top of the main door. It's already 11:15 am.

"Kaho," he called.

"Yeah?" she asked from the kitchen.

"Before you cook lunch, get me the shampoo and towel at the first floor's bathroom and give it to me upstairs. Include the soap and other things placed on the basket inside the bathroom." He ordered.

She nodded. "Coming as fast as I can." she answered enthusiastically but saw that she was talking to no one at all.

Once she found all the things he needs; she walked upstairs but in Len's room, he wasn't there.

"Len," Kaho called looking around upstairs. And there is no response. She went to the bathroom and astonished to see Len removing his polo and almost revealing his whole chest. "L-Len!" she gasped flushing ten times redder as her hair.

He gasped also when he saw her. "What..!"

She turned his back to him while she handed him the basket of the things he ordered her to get. "You-you asked me to get these so, I went here." She stuttered while her heart is hammering hard in her chest.

He took it. "Yes. I understand. Cook lunch now."

"Yeah, yeah." She answered but her arm was jerked from Len.

"Thank you by the way." He whispered at her ear and released her arm.

And Kaho found staring at the closed bathroom door afterwards. "You're welcome." She mumbled and happily went back to the kitchen and started cooking their lunch.

Smiling to himself once again, Len took a bath and felt refreshed.

* * *

-It was lunch when Len walked downstairs.

Kaho blushed again as she saw Len's polo not all buttoned and his hair still wet from taking his shower. "Len…your polo." She barely heard herself.

Looking down, he was also surprised to see, he wasn't able to accomplish his polo. He buttoned them and looked at Kaho. "Your face is red." He stated.

"It's your fault." She accused.

Raising one eyebrow he asked, "What did I do?"

"Something guys can't notice." She answered then prepared his food.

When they ate lunch, Len was glad that he asked for this because his mother cook this dish very seldom and he found out that his assistant is actually a very good cook.

With a warm smile she acknowledged. "You liked it?"

He simply nodded.

After lunch, the sky became darker and darker time by time and the two teenagers know that it will rain soon.

* * *

Without any care, Len went back to his room and started to practice another piece. While, Kaho afraid for the water to turn very cold, she decided to take a bath and change her clothes since it's full of sweat…literally.

She took a dress and two towels then headed to Len's room. She made three knocks and the door opened slowly. "What is it, Kaho?" he asked sternly.

She smiled apologetically. "Are you busy? I just want to tell you that I'm going to take a shower for awhile."

He nodded ignoring her. "Yeah, do what you want. I'll just stay here." He answered then shut the door.

Pouting, she stomped going to the shower.

Satisfied with his self, Len shook his head then smiled. "That will do the thing." He muttered then continued with whatever he was doing earlier…Oh, sleeping…

* * *

"Kaho…" he called looking all around since it was already about half an hour when she said she'll take a bath.

He panicked because he thought that something might have happened with the girl. He rapidly and loudly knocked at bathroom's door. After a meanwhile the door opened and it revealed a crimson-haired girl drying her hair with a towel and dressed with a house dress which made any guy stare at her.

Speechless, Len stared at her with shy eyes. "Uh—I was calling you for several times and well, you didn't answer."

Playfully slapping his arm Kaho chuckled. "Of course, I am inside the bathroom taking a shower."

"That long?" he questioned.

"Yes. Girls take showers long." She answered.

He absently smiled. "Yeah, ok."

"Why were you calling me anyways?" she asked.

"I am….going to ask you about pieces I have chosen…I want to ask you what's the best piece to play at a concert next, next week."

She nodded. "Can you wait for awhile? I'm going to comb my hair for awhile." She requested then went to her room.

* * *

_Why…? _He asked himself when he's sitting at his bed. _Why was I captivated by her?_

"Why….? Who is she for me anyway?" he asked aloud and unknown for him Kaho's already outside and heard what he just asked.

_Who 'she' does he mean?_ She shook her head. _I don't care! He's…he's my master anyway….I am his assistant…! Nothing more….maybe he even consider me less than that…._ She thought sadly and knocked.

"Len, I am already here." She whispered and went inside.

Nodding, he started playing each piece…But Kaho was distracted…distracted who that 'she' he was talking about earlier.

He stopped and finally, she chose two among the five pieces….He know that she chooses right so; she was satisfied and decided to play that.

When he put his things back at their place, he noticed Kaho's rueful expression…

"Kaho," he called.

She looked up and was astounded when she found out Len was already in front of her. "Y-yes, Len?"

"You look distracted since earlier…What happened?" he asked with his usual cold voice. But, gulping, composing his self for touching her again…even though, her strawberry smell makes him tempted to rub her cheek once again like earlier.

She stood up. "I am fine." She answered then, the rain poured and thunder suddenly bolted which made her gasp and hold unto Len.

Surprised as she was; he just stared at her…quite contented.

* * *

**A/N: **So sorry for a lame and not so romantic chapter 4…I put the preview at the chapter three's end but not so sure for it's main plot. So, I figured to make this kind of chapter. The next one…well, I'm not sure if it'll be that romantic but, I'll do my best. I can't make so many romantic scenes since, it's just their second day.

Oh, sorry for my typos and errors…again.

Thank you for all the reviews you have given me at the third chapter I have published yesterday. Oh by the way, also thank you for the support and saying that I shouldn't stress myself too much with this story. But, you know I love making new chapters so, don't worry I'm still fine. Actually, I want to update each day because when the end of April came, my dad will come from abroad and he doesn't know that I am doing stories like this…and next month…I will be able to update very seldom. So, I want to apologize for advance.

Thanks!

**Disclaimer: **I **don't **own LCDO! (Ugh, I always forget to put this!)

**PLEASE CONTINUE READING AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**Sneak Peek: **Kaho stroked his hair as she stared at those beautiful and shining closed eyes of the cerulean-haired lad. "You are different from other guys but…somehow, you captivate me Len." She whispered.

The lad moved closer and leaned his head at her chest.

Blushing, she encircled her arms around him even though, she'll take the risk. "Len…" she mumbled and continued stared down at Len while the rain continued pouring.


	5. Unremembered and Worthless First Kiss

**Is It Love?**

**-Chapter 5: Unremembered and Worthless First Kiss- **

She stood up. "I am fine." She answered then, the rain poured and thunder suddenly bolted which made her gasp and hold unto Len.

Surprised as she was; he just stared at her…quite contented.

"H-hey…." Len stammered blushing.

Letting go of him eventually, she flushed as red as her hair then opened the door and left the lad alone, confused, curious, glad and loved.

She went to her room and locked herself there. Still flushing, she covered her face with the bed's pillow. She looked at the pillow she's using and since, it's so soft and huggable; she hugged it as she glanced at her alarm clock that's placed at her table while the rain continued pouring.

"Oh, it's already 4:35 pm." She muttered then stared at her door; deciding if she'll apologize to Len or not.

-She finally went out of her room when it's already 5:00 pm since she already has to make dinner.

Clearing his throat; he glared at her. "Kaho,"

She stiffened as she looked at the cerulean haired guy leaning on the wall beside the stairways. "Len…" she whispered, taking steps backward…without realizing that the stairs is already behind her…only few steps away.

"Are you going to make dinner now?" he asked as he stood upright and faced Kaho directly.

She nodded, looking away from the guy's golden-brown eyes. "Y-yes." She stammered, taking few more steps.

His eyes widened. "Kaho-" he was too late, she took another step and already was in the air.

"Ahh!" she shouted closing her eyes.

Two strong hands pulled her; his back landed on the concreted wall and Kaho landed at his muscular chest. Too be sure, he wrapped his arms around her.

The crimson-haired confused why she didn't hear an impact nor she didn't fall on the ground; she looked up and gasped to see one pair of golden-brown eyes staring back at her worriedly.

Struggling, she muttered: "Thank you."

Sighing… "No. Kaho you have to answer one question first." He disagreed.

Still struggling, she refused. "No. I have to cook dinner. Len, it's raining. It may have a black out." She reasoned.

Tightening his hold he shouted: "Stop reasoning and listen first!"

No effect at her she declined. "No, no, no. Len, I have to do my job first and you can ask me any questions you want."

He removed his arms around her and cupped her face between his hands. He lifted her face up and without any escape she has to look at him.

Her heart beats so loud and fast…and in a second her eyes widened when his lips leaned against hers.

Her eyes involuntarily fell and she accepted the warm and passionate kiss of his. His hands that are at her face; he moved them down and encircled her waist as he pulled her closer. Her hands which are at his chest she moved them like snakes and laced them around Len's neck.

_I hate to admit but…I like it…I like how Kaho accepted it…How she let me do what I want after what I yelled even it was just two days we've been together. _The lad thought.

Pulling away, she stared at him. "Len," she whimpered.

"One more and I won't ask you any more questions." He asked with a grin then pulled her against him and kissed her for the second time.

Feeling all the sensation, she kissed him back and responded. It's her first kiss and she never thought having it like this…Having it to a guy she barely know and having it passionately.

After several seconds they pulled away in unison. Staring at each others' eyes for a moment then releasing each other.

Turning around he ordered. "Make Domburi for dinner."

Giggling she replied: "Oh Len, you'll be fat with the things you ask me to cook." She teased.

Ignoring her; he stride to his room and closed it without locking himself.

She smiled to herself and went downstairs carefully while singing that she will cook Domburi.

While, the cerulean-haired lad leaned on the door and listened to the footsteps of the girl outside his door. He looked around as he flushed; he touched his lips, then the images of him kissing Kaho flashbacked at his mind. "Why? Damn it! I never expected that I'll have my first kiss in this kind of condition and situation." He cursed but then smiled and threw his self on his bed. "I want to take a nap…I'm exhausted." He mumbled, he didn't even hear his self since the rain makes too much noise with the roof and it's so noisy. The small but cold breeze got inside his room and he sleepily sneezed.

Downstairs, the crimson-haired lass continued cooking as she continued to sing. She stopped for awhile then touched her lips. "I got…my first kiss from him. Len." She whispered and flushed. _But…why did it feel good?_

When she finished cooking the dinner; she called his name: "Len, it's time for dinner!"

No response.

"Len!" she shouted.

Still, no response.

"Len, it's already dinner!" she yelled breathless.

Still, no response, she panicked and went to his room.

She felt like an idiot when she arrived at his room and there he is, in his bed sleeping.

She sighed, laughed lightly, and went beside him in his bed. She lifted his head and set it in her laps.

Kaho stroked his hair as she stared at those beautiful and shining closed eyes of the cerulean-haired lad. "You are different from other guys but…somehow, you captivate me Len." She whispered.

The lad moved closer and leaned his head at her chest.

Blushing, she encircled her arms around him even though, she'll take the risk. "Len…" she mumbled and continued stared down at Len while the rain continued pouring.

She felt blood rushing at her cheeks but then the truth came to her mind. _You're his assistant or worse, his maid and he's your master._

She bit her lip and positioned his head on his pillow and stood up without touching any part of his bed. "Len, time for dinner. Wake up." She shook him until he fluffed his eyes open. He was astounded at her and thought she'll be there smiling but something else, he saw. Her expression hard and forced to smile.

"Kaho?"

She twisted around. "Just call me when you are done eating." She said but before reaching her room; she added, "Len, please forget about the kiss and I'm alright."

When she's out of sight, he froze in place and stared at her invisible image. "Why…what happened?"

Inside her room…

"Why do I have to fall in love on Len? Of all guys." She sobbed.

Eating alone at the dining room had never been good especially when you want someone to be with you…Someone like the one you admitted to love.

* * *

**A/N: **I don't know guys…I'm too tired that's why it's short and it's so lame! I hate it!

Sorry for this kind of chapter sorry if it turned like this…I'll do better at the next one…Can you imagine it? We have to dance the Last Song of HSM1 just for Recognition? Ugh, too tired see you soon!

Thank you for all the reviews, I loved it!

**Disclaimer**: I **don't** own LCDO.

**PLEASE CONTINUE READING AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**Sneak Peek: **Looking at the shadows; she raised her head and finally cried at the arms of Len. "Len…"she sobbed and grip his shirt. "Please…I'm scared to be alone _again_…Stay with me."

_What does she mean with **again**? _he thought. He looked around her room. "Are you sure?" he asked.

She nodded. "I don't like the dark…please…Sorry about last night." She apologized.

Slightly smiling, he agreed and let her sleep on his room while he'll sleep on the couch but, unaware, Kaho asked him to also sleep at the bed. Is she insane?


	6. Connected

**Is It Love?**

**-Chapter 6: Connected-**

He never went out from his room after he fixed himself to go to sleep and dinner while, she just made a last check for everything downstairs and after that, she settled down at her own room and tried not to think about anything. Nothing at all.

But, the noise of the raindrops pouring at the roof, the sound of the wind, and the sound of your breathing…whatever you'll do to think about _nothing, _you can never do that.

Besides, the fate will always act when it needs to especially, when you deny something that seems so obvious.

It was about 1:45 am and both teenagers aren't sleeping yet; and Kaho's room's lights are still on since, she was texting someone while, Len's room's lights were also on since, he's observing new pieces guess, destiny make moves fast; all the lights turned off which means it's black out and you can no more see anything.

When it was all dark, some flashbacks came into Kaho's mind which she hates the most. Her eyes widened and she nearly screamed so loud.

At Len's room; he sighed and put those papers back in their bag until, at few rooms around a corner he heard a half-scream and half-cry. _Kahoko? _He asked his self but shook his head and went to his bed. He stared at the ceilings and let it pass.

Once again, she cried…what memories are those? Why can't they leave her alone? And a 17-year old lady scared of the dark….

He heaved a sigh and stood up. He unlocked his door and went outside; he switched on his flashlight and looked at each room's name. Finally, he reached her room and he _was _right; she's crying inside.

Since, he has spare keys of each room; he searched for her room's key, he found it and started to unlock it through outside.

Gasping for air; the girl in the bed stood up and went to the door to look who is that mystery guy.

The door opened slowly and she saw a shadow; she became more scared….

Kahoko froze at her place.

Looking at the shadows; she raised her head and finally cried at the arms of Len. "Len…"she sobbed and grip his shirt. "Please…I'm scared to be alone _again_…Stay with me."

_What does she mean with __**again**__? _he thought. He looked around her room. "Are you sure?" he asked.

She nodded. "I don't like the dark…please…Sorry about last night." She apologized.

Slightly smiling, he agreed and let her sleep on his room while he'll sleep on the couch but, unaware, Kaho asked him to also sleep at the bed. Is she insane?

Arching a brow; he crossed his arms in front of his chest while he's out of his bed while Kaho's sitting like a child at _his _bed. "Are you insane? I _am _guy." He elaborated.

She placed a big long pillow in the middle as she stuck her tongue out at him. "It'll block our bodies to meet."

He almost smirked but gave out a deep breath as he sat down beside her at the other side of the bed.

"Why were…you crying earlier?' he barely whispered but they both heard it even though, the rain is also loud.

She gulped and looked down at her laps…. "I have a trauma…" she admitted.

Confused; he repeated it with an interrogating volume. "Trauma?"

Nodding, she played her hands together while, explaining. "When I was 8…" she paused. **(A/N: Like I said before, this is my own story and it's kind of different from the original one. And the other characters will come out after two more chapters.) **

"When you were 8…continue…" he prompted.

"Me with my family….we went somewhere all together…As I remember, it's like a party…We were using the car back then…We got home about 9:00 pm but along the road, the break became useless and the car got in an accident; since, I was sitting beside my mom at the passenger's seat beside the driver –my dad- we got the worst injuries. The glass in front of the car—they all became fragments and some parts were got in my eyes so, the doctors needed to operate it…." Another pause.

Looking up, she saw that he's still listening, she continued. "Can you imagine it….? You can't use your eyes for almost 2 weeks and it's like you don't exist in the world…All darkness, all absence…Void. I can't bear it…especially, when I also can't hear things that much… Since then, it's like when I am in the dark…it will swallow me until, I fall on my edge and limitation and let it take me…take me not to exist anymore."

He understood… "A trauma…something I don't like much."

"Why? Do you also have one?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, well, I am good at violin since kinder and some students like to be like me and I don't want to teach them because of my coldness…you know what I mean…and once…I got out or maybe it was dismissal, some students were waiting for me outside…they cornered me, of course, I can't fight…I'm alone. And using a rock, they tried to stop me from playing the violin…They almost succeeded but thanks to my senpai, he stopped them and helped me up. When I was standing up again; I stared at my left hand and thought I can never play again…thinking about it tortures me."

Continuation- "Since then, I don't let any of my hands to be injured…I take good care of them because, even though I don't give too much emotion with my music, I like playing it. And without it, it's like I never existed." He continued.

There was a silent moment passed between the two figures sitting on the same bed but in the opposite sides. But, that can't separate them, she took his left hand, like he said, he takes good care of his hand so he became anxious. She caressed it. "I know that the owner of this hand is a very wonderful and amazing violinist." She whispered like he's not there.

He couldn't help but smile.

He was satisfied so, he wants to make _her _satisfied. He covered her eyes and her heart thumped loud because, it was already dark but it became darker. "Shh, it's just me. Say to yourself, I am here and I won't leave when you feel like you don't exist." He mumbled at her ear,

She nodded. _Len will always be here when I feel like I don't exist because of darkness._

With that she calmed down and breathed evenly. Noticing it, he uncovered her eyes and assured her with a nod.

Yawning, she asked him for them to go to sleep. He agreed since he's exhausted but both of them were glad everything and misunderstandings were all clear now.

Her position is at the right side while, he's at the left.

But then, when Kaho's full asleep, she moved at the left; hugging the pillow which separate both of them.

Len's kind of fully asleep as well, he didn't move but his hand intertwined with her hand. "Kaho," he mumbled.

She unconditionally put the pillow at the other edge and put her head at his chest which is kind of revealed because of his night clothes.

As time passes between these two sleeping; she moved up more and neither of the two know that her body is leaning against his as their hands intertwine and they look like a real couple than master and assistant.

It was 7:30 when he woke up. He gasped when he figured out their body's position. Kaho's behind him, body pressing against his.

He slowly removed their hands which are intertwined together and he moved to the right side, opposite of hers but, at this position he can see her angelic face more clearly. She moved closer. His hands move by itself and rubbed her face. "So soft."

Her eyes opened and smiled at Len whose hand is rubbing her cheek.

"Is it still black out?" she whispered with a bit cracked voice.

He shook his head. "My beside lamp has its light on and looks like the rain stopped…"

She giggled. "A good day, isn't it?"

He agreed.

Sitting up, she said, "I'm going to prepare breakfast and do my morning chores." She said as she stood up.

She headed to the door when he ordered her coldly, "I want tonkatsu for breakfast."

She shrugged to herself. "Sure," then twisted the knob.

When she's out, arms wrapped her. "Thank you for last night…for listening to me." He whispered while, his bangs cover his eyes.

She raised her hand and touched his cheek. "I say the same for you. Take care of your hand." She replied. They became apart but, not in connection.

The past made them much closer to each other. How sweet and loving.

* * *

**A/N: **Ok, so I finished another chapter. Somehow, I like this…By the way; the other charas will come out after two or three more chapters since I want to make the 1-7 or 1-8 chapters just for Kaho and Len.

Thank you for all the reviews I have received at the 5th chapter. I loved them!

I am sorry for typos, for errors and repetition of words. I can't help it of course so forgive me.

I hope you'll always stay there to support me! And just say suggestions if you want to but don't give me reviews that are too negative because, I can be easily offended.

**PLEASE CONTINUE READING AND LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: **I **don't **own LCDO.

**Sneak Peek: **Her heart skipped a beat knowing, he's just behind her. He taught her how to hold the bow and that made their hands to touch.

Flushing, she understood it and nodded. "I understand."

He blew a thin breath at her neck and it sent her shiver in the spine. "Calm down."

She pinched his cheek. "Cut it out!" she shouted then laughed. They sure are getting closer….don't they?


	7. Ruined Day

**Is It Love?**

**-Chapter 7: Ruined Day-**

Kaho had never been good at making tonkatsu and that made things harder at this part of her day…She needs to make Len a tonkatsu for breakfast since, it was his _order. _For goodness' sake…after what happened between these two, she can never say 'No' to her _new master. _

"God, I hope this tonkatsu is good enough for that Ice Prince's taste." She muttered under her breath, glaring at the food she just served at the dining table.

"May I ask who that 'Ice Prince' is, Kaho?" a cold, menacing voice asked who came from upstairs and now standing proudly at the bottom of the stairs.

She flinched… _Uh-oh… Here he comes…. _Making a fake smile, she faced the blue-haired guy and answered nervously, "No one…"

Tsukimori tsked. "Such a rotten liar…I should admit, you aren't good at making lies Kahoko Hino."

You can put the angry mark at her head. She walked to the sink, took the dry yet; dirty rug and threw it at him. He didn't expect that so, it him straight to the target…the face…

Taking the rug off his face, he glared at the mad girl in front of the sink. "Why the hell did you throw this dirty thing at me?" he demanded standing up from his seat.

She pretended she didn't hear him and took the rug form his hand. She wiped the table and went to her seat. "If you won't eat, you'll clean that instead of me." She challenged still ignoring him; she took a bite and her face dropped. _Oh, dear Lord…. _She thought and set her own cook aside.

Raising one eyebrow, he carefully took a spoonful of his food and tasted it. His face changed and you can never imagine what he looks like. "Kaho,"

"Yes?" the crack voice of the girl asked.

"You aren't good at making tonkatsu," he stated.

She gave a brief and fast nod. "Yes, sorry."

"Apology denied." He retorted.

She grimaced and looked up at him…His face went back to its normal expression but still….well, you can still see that he didn't like the taste of his food. "What do you mean it was denied?" she asked.

"You have to do my order before 10:00 am came…" he paused, smirked and looked at the clock. It's already 9:00 am.

"And…?"

"You have to clean the bathrooms…clean the car's surface…the whole mansion and you have to cook a replacement for this food. Something I'll like." He continued then stood up.

Her face was full of shock. "But….!"

He was already in front of her; his face few inches away. "No buts…Start your work now or else…you'll get a punishment..." he said as he pulled away. With a little grin he added, "And when you finish that _within _your remaining 1 hour…you'll have a reward." Then he went back at his room.

She shrugged then started working.

-He heard a loud and forced knock at his door after 47 minutes… He opened the door and almost laughed at the exhausted look of the girl outside. But…of course, he felt guilty…he was really just having fun but, she took it seriously.

Before, he held her; she fell on his arms. "Oi! What happened?" he gasped.

She stood up again and stuck her tongue out. "I'm too tired."

He pulled his arms away from her and turned around and went back inside. He sat down at his bed as he observed his pieces. Then, he felt like another person went to his bed. He looked at his back and saw Kaho kneeling at it and also looking at his pieces. Her head at his shoulder. "You know how to read notes?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Of course…since grade school. Especially that Seiso's specialty is Music."

That caught both of them off guard. "You study at Seiso?" he asked astonished.

She nodded slowly. "Yes, Gen-Ed…I finished at 2-2 **(Can't remember if I got the section right) **and now I'll be 3-2." She answered in a whisper.

He looked behind him. "Oh."

She climbed out of his bed.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

She closed the door and smiled mischievously. "I almost forgot that you hate leaving your door open." She muttered then walked back.

He hid a smirk. "Come here, since, I am true in words-"

"Speak to yourself." She mumbled.

He eyed her. "You said something?"

"Oh, nothing." She sang.

"As I was saying…your reward will be—I'll teach you few basics in violin." He continued.

Ok…there was a long silence.

"What? But, I'm just here for 3 days and your condition was one week." She gasped half-astonished and half-glad.

He ignored her and stood up taking his violin gently from its case. She became stunned at how careful he is at handling his violin and through his eyes she can see the happiness each time he plays it.

"I love your music," she blurted out.

He was shocked as he looked at her. She's smiling her sweetest smile and it melted his frozen heart.

He placed his violin at his table and sat beside her; looking at him with a puzzled expression she just continued smiling. "Hm?" she asked.

"So? So want or not?" he asked.

She nodded and they stood up in the same rhythm. He allowed her to use his violin and taught her each note and how to hold it.

"Wrong, Kaho. You are holding it incorrectly." He scolded and went to her back as he held the violin right and taught her how to.

Her heart skipped a beat knowing, he's just behind her. He taught her how to hold the bow and that made their hands to touch.

Flushing, she understood it and nodded. "I understand."

He blew a thin breath at her neck and it sent her shiver in the spine. "Calm down."

She pinched his cheek. "Cut it out!" she shouted then laughed.

They sure are getting closer….don't they?

"Your face's red," he stated touching it.

She flushed more. "Please Len, just continue teaching me and stop teasing."

They stared at each others' eyes as he replied. "I am not teasing you. I am worried. Do you have a fever?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I am fine. Let's continue." She responded.

He nodded understanding that she is very interested in learning it.

He taught her few more and let her try a bar…She had few mistakes but then again, she created a very beautiful melody with her graceful playing.

"Ne Len…you want something to drink?" she asked.

He nodded as he put his things back at their place.

She left his room and suddenly the door bell rang. He looked through the window and his eyes widened. "Miyaji and Tsuchiura? Why are they here?" he asked his self then hurriedly went downstairs to ask it himself.

Kaho opened the door and she caught herself staring at beautiful smoky blue eyes of a girl. "May I know who you are?" she asked politely as she looked also at the golden eyes of the green-haired guy behind her.

"A friend of Len Tsukimori…is he here?" she introduced with a small smile. **(Oh by the way, I changed the characteristics of Miyaji here)**

Kaho nodded. "I'll call hi-"

"No need, Kaho." The ice prince interrupted.

Miyaji smiled enthusiastically and ran inside without permission. She threw her arms around Len and kissed his cheek. "Len, I missed you!" she shouted as the green-haired just sighed in frustration.

Also surprised, Len looked at Kaho, whose eyes were now covered by her bangs. "I'm going to make some snacks." She muttered and opened the door wider. "Come in." she welcomed Tsuchiura. He looked at her with a questioning look as he went inside slowly.

Kaho closed the door then ran to the kitchen. Len followed her through his eyes and he saw glimpse of hurt at her beautiful and shining eyes.

* * *

**A/N: **Ok, so once again, it turned to something I didn't expect. But, still, hope you liked and enjoyed this chapter…By the way, the parentheses with bold words in it—they are reminders from me.

Sorry for typos and errors. And sorry for late update…I published a new story at a different book so, I got no time yesterday.

**PLEASE CONTINUE READING AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: **I **don't **own LCDO.

**Sneak peek: **"Who is Len for you?" Miyaji asked.

I looked at her with wide eyes. "He's my master…I'm his-" she cut me off.

"I know that! I mean…is he more than a friend and acquaintance…? Do you love him?" she asked in a whisper that surely won't make Len hear.

* * *

**Reminder: This sneak peek is at Kaho's POV since, I'll use POVs as well at different situations, times, days, and conditions but, you have to expect I'll still use narration in some parts of my story. Thanks.**


	8. Jealousy

**yIs It Love**

**-Chapter 8: Jealousy-**

_Kaho opened the door and she caught herself staring at beautiful smoky blue eyes of a girl. "May I know who you are?" she asked politely as she looked also at the golden eyes of the green-haired guy behind her._

_"A friend of Len Tsukimori…is he here?" she introduced with a small smile. __**(Oh by the way, I changed the characteristics of Miyaji here)**_

_Kaho nodded. "I'll call hi-"_

_"No need, Kaho." The ice prince interrupted._

_Miyaji smiled enthusiastically and ran inside without permission. She threw her arms around Len and kissed his cheek. "Len, I missed you!" she shouted as the green-haired just sighed in frustration._

_Also surprised, Len looked at Kaho, whose eyes were now covered by her bangs. "I'm going to make some snacks." She muttered and opened the door wider. "Come in." she welcomed Tsuchiura. He looked at her with a questioning look as he went inside slowly._

_Kaho closed the door then ran to the kitchen. Len followed her through his eyes and he saw glimpse of hurt at her beautiful and shining eyes._

* * *

_**Kahoko's POV:**_

I ran to the kitchen and started making them cups of orange juice and some cupcakes.

I sat on one of the chairs in the dining table and stared at the tiled floor.

"Kaho," I heard Len call from the kitchen door.

I didn't look up as I answered, "Yes?"

"Why…did you run away?" he asked.

"You got nothing to do with it besides, I have to serve your _guests _some snacks so; they won't be hungry or maybe even think that my service is inconvenient." I retorted with a frown as I pour some ice at each glass.

"Sumimasen," I muttered as I walked pass him. He gave me a way and let me pass.

I went to the living room and placed the tray of snacks at the table in front of the girl. "I hope you'll like it." I said as I smiled at her.

She smiled at me as well as she replied. "Thank you very much….Um, are you the servant of _Len_?" she asked as she addressed him in his given name.

I shrugged. "Not actually a _servant _but I can say like I am his personal assistant." I answered with some force in my voice.

"Oh," she made an 'O' shape with her mouth and nodded. "I see."

"Miyaji," Len said coldly sitting on other couch.

"Oh, Len, you can call me Natsume. But, ok, I'll let that pass. So, why'd you call me?"

"Why are you here?" Len asked back.

She smiled. "I just accompanied my cousin Ryoutaro here…You know him right?" she gestured to the green-haired guy standing and leaning on the wall behind us.

Len nodded. "Yes. I saw him once and we don't get along well." He answered.

The green-haired ignored him as he offered me a hand. "Since your _master _already know who I am. I am Tsuchiura Ryoutaro…Natsume Miyaji's cousin…" he introduced.

I held his hand and we shook hands. "I am please to meet you. I am Kahoko Hino, Len's, er, assistant." I introduced next.

He nodded as we released each others' hands.

He arched one eyebrow. "Oi, Tsukimori." He called.

Len sighed and faced him with a forced expression. "What?"

He walked upstairs as he answered, "Can I use the piano upstairs?" he asked then continued going upstairs.

Len muttered something under his breath and I stared up him, asking what he just said.

He caught my eyes and smirked. I looked away and took more cupcakes at the kitchen. Tsuchiura took 3 of them as he went upstairs and I almost cracked with it.

"Kaho, I'll just get some documents upstairs…Serve Miyaji fir awhile." Len ordered and disappeared.

I smiled at her. "I am Kahoko Hino, nice meeting you."

She smiled back as she tapped the empty space beside her. I sat down as I listened at her introduction. "I am Miyaji Natsume…I am Len's childhood friend and I am visiting him for the thing about his departure and about taking his dream—being a famous violinist." She said.

I flinched with the word: departure…

I nodded with a weak smile. "I see. So, he's planning to depart and be a famous musician…I'm sure it will be soon since I already heard him playing his instrument…He's a prodigy." I responded agreeing.

Her smiled became kind of invisible. Len came and fixed the jumbled documents at the couch opposite of ours.

"Who is Len for you?" Miyaji asked.

I looked at her with wide eyes. "He's my master…I'm his-" she cut me off.

"I know that! I mean…is he more than a friend and acquaintance…? Do you love him?" she asked in a whisper that surely won't make Len hear.

My eyes which are staring at my hands on my lap suddenly looked up at her smoky blue eyes. I gasped as I realized she is serious with her question so, I tried to attack. "_You _like him,"

She smirked a little and gave Len a glanced then looked back at me. "Yeah. No- I mean you are wrong…I don't like him…I _love _him." She admitted.

My heart thumped loud as she said those words.

"And for you…answer me. Do you love him?" she whispered with a hiss.

I looked away. "I don't know."

"I'll take that as 'Yes'." She muttered.

I exhaled then stood up. "Nice talking with you Miyaji-san…I think I already answered your questions; I'll do my work now." I excused myself then headed upstairs and there I heard someone playing the piano…and notes are overflowing.

I was captivated so; I went where the music came from and it's from the practice room where there's a grand piano. I saw Tsuchiura playing like a professional.

After few more bars…the melody ended. I absently clapped my hands and smiled. "Sugoi!"

He gasped and looked at me with full surprise. "Hino…!"

I laughed. "Oh, you are blushing. You don't have to be embarrassed…You're really good." I complimented.

He smiled back as he replied, "Thank you." Then he looked at me with warm eyes. "Do you want me to play another one?" he asked.

I enthusiastically went to his side and sat. "Hm…" I muttered then pointed on the one named: 'Liszt…La Campanella.'

He nodded then set the music sheet on the music stand in the piano. "Nice choice." He mumbled then started to play the piece. I was more amazed now than earlier…He plays fast but, it doesn't make my ears cringe and the high notes are so beautiful to hear. But, there's something I realized afterwards.

_I didn't have the same feeling that I had when I heard and listen at Len's music. Len's music makes me feel like I'm flying and I am greedy to hear every time but, Tsuchiura's music…I just feel like it makes me comfortable and makes me calm down._

"_Do you love, Len?" _Miyaji's question suddenly echoed in my ears and I stiffened in my seat. Good thing Tsuchiura's focused on playing so, he didn't notice me.

He continued playing and I tried hard to concentrate on his playing but, I just can't get over about her question.

After he finished it. I made another compliment. "It's great!" I hope he took the bait because, I really didn't listen that much. He smiled and nodded followed with: 'thanks'

"Wait, I'll look if Len or Miyaji wants me to do something." Then I ran downstairs.

I stopped on my track when I saw Miyaji already beside Len. Len's explaining something and she nods but, actually, she stared up him and smiles. She's almost leaning on him as he looks at her with the same expression over and over again.

It ripped my heart apart with an uncertain reason. Or maybe it was because of…jealousy. I looked away and I was trying hard not to make any noise but, I accidentally bumped the door of the kitchen and the rust made a noise anyway.

Their attention came into me. "Sorry for the interruption!" I nearly shouted and ran to back to my room.

But on the way, without seeing what's on my way. I bumped into Tsuchiura. I almost fell but his arms jerked me up and his breath tickled the back of my neck. "Oops, that's close. Sorry." He apologized.

I blushed as he leaned me in his chest and helped me stand up. I bowed my head. "Sorry! I bumped you!" I apologized next.

His hand patted my head as he responded, "It's alright…hey, It's not like I'm feeling close with you…But did something happen? You look miserable." He asked with an anxious tone.

I shook my head and made a fake smile. "I am fine."

_**Len's POV:**_

I tried to chase her when she suddenly ran to her room.

But then I stopped when she bumped Tsuchiura and helped her up. Before, she fell down with her shaky legs; he caught her with his arms and then she blushed when he leaned her at his chest and placed her there for awhile.

But, if that makes her embarrass then, that makes me angry…and what…jealous?

I clenched my teeth as I watched them secretly for the meantime.

His hand patted her head as he responded, "It's alright…hey, It's not like I'm feeling close with you…But did something happen? You look miserable." He asked with an anxious tone.

She shook her head and made a fake smile. "I am fine." She lied

_Wait, why do I know that her smile was fake…? Why do I know that she lied about her being alright…?_

_And why did I even try to chase her when I saw her hurt expression when she ran upstairs?_

He shrugged and petted her. "Ok, fine. So, just tell me if you need anything." He winked. "I'll be your new friend…or maybe like your older brother."

She giggled. "Great! I have another older brother! I have two brothers now!" she celebrated.

He laughed and stopped petting her.

I frowned when she playfully punched his chest and laughed with him. I cleared my throat as I glared at _him._ "Kaho, get me another glass of juice." I ordered.

She nodded. And when she was about to pass at me without looking, I grabbed her wrist and faced her directly. "We'll talk after Tsuchiura and Miyaji leave." I commanded with a raising voice.

"O-ok." She stuttered. I released her wrist and she went downstairs…leaving me facing Tsuchiura who has a very irritating expression.

"Why are you smirking?" I demanded.

He looked at me with amused expression. "You look angry." He stated.

"And I think it's your fault." I muttered then turned my back at him as I was about to go back downstairs.

"You were jealous." He said in matter-of-factly

That caught me off guard. "No-"

"You were." He argued.

"Believe what you want." I retorted and continued to my destination.

_Fast Forward…_

It's almost lunch when Miyaji and Tsuchiura finally decided to go back home. "Len, we'll be coming back maybe after few days." Miyaji said as they were at the gate.

I sighed as I answered. "Hn,"

She pouted then hugged me lightly. "Gonna miss you."

I frowned more. "Miyaji…" I breathed then she released me with a angry expression. And when I glanced at Kaho; her face is like: 'I don't care' or like: 'I-don't-know-what's-going-on'

I heaved a sigh and turned into a groan when Tsuchiura petted her again and said the same things he said upstairs.

Then, afterwards, they left.

Still, she didn't talk to me and decided to make lunch at the kitchen.

"_You were jealous" _Tsuchiura's words hit me.

I shut my eyes and opened them again to look at the crimson-haired whom is at the kitchen preparing the food she'll serve me. I flushed and smiled to myself when my mind said:

_You're like her husband and she's the wife whose making you lunch._

I sighed and that made her look at me. I caught her eyes and she looked away immediately and with that I finally stood up and gonna make my move.

She gasped and she dropped the knife to the tiled sink when I absently wrapped her and whispered, "I was jealous…he was right."

* * *

**A/N: **Haha, finished it finally! After these hours I'm making and planning this! Sorry for OOCs of the characters and in advance I want to say that the next chapter will all about LenxKaho and it will be full of romance, just like you requested!

Sorry for typos and errors.

I apologize for late updating!

Hope you enjoyed and liked it!

**PLEASE CONTINUE READING, SUPPORTING AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: **I **don't **own LCDO!

* * *

**Sneak Peek:**

We ate lunch and it made me smile when he said, "It taste good than earlier…the tonkatsu."

I chuckled. "Now, I wonder what'll be my punishment when I didn't finish those works on time," I muttered.

He gave me a look which makes my spine have chills. "Oh, you want to get it?" he asked in a teasing tone.


	9. I think I've

**Is It Love?**

**-Chapter 09: I think I've-**

_Then, afterwards, they left._

_Still, she didn't talk to me and decided to make lunch at the kitchen._

"You were jealous"_Tsuchiura's words hit me._

_I shut my eyes and opened them again to look at the crimson-haired whom is at the kitchen preparing the food she'll serve me. I flushed and smiled to myself when my mind said:_

You're like her husband and she's the wife whose making you lunch.

_I sighed and that made her look at me. I caught her eyes and she looked away immediately and with that I finally stood up and gonna make my move._

_She gasped and she dropped the knife to the tiled sink when I absently wrapped her and whispered, "I was jealous…he was right."_

* * *

_**Kahoko's POV:**_

I was so surprised when two warm arms wrapped me from behind and his voice whispered the words: "I was jealous…he was right."

_Len jealous at whom?_

"Len," I mumbled as I placed one of my hands on top of his.

He made me twist around and I was trapped on the wall of the kitchen and lost at his golden-brown eyes' orbs… "Kaho," he whispered which made me blush.

I touched his cheek. "Hey, what's happening?" I asked.

He frowned then his next question caught me off guard. "Why were you avoiding me?" he asked.

"It was just-" he cut me off.

"No! It wasn't nothing! Kaho, just tell me if I did anything? In an uncertain reason I don't want you avoiding me like this! Somehow it hurts like hell!" he growled.

I was frightened but then I became guilty when his angry eyes softened and it became full of agony and honesty. I intertwined our hands and smiled at him. "What were you saying earlier? You were jealous? I think I should be the one saying that… with an unknown reason…When I saw Miyaji clinging and so close to you; it just gave me a painful feeling." I muttered.

His eyes which are looking at the ground looked at me with shock. "You were?"

I leaned my head on his chest. "Yes, so much…I don't know…It was a new feeling."

"I know." He agreed.

Then I realized what the heck we were doing. Reading what I am thinking, he released me then smirked. He tilted my head upwards and breathed, "Don't avoid me anymore or else." He warned.

I glared up him. "Or else what?"

He let go of my chin and then turned his back at me but then, he looked at me again, glancing through his shoulder. "Or else, I'll do something that you will be very embarrassed." He continued.

I rolled my eyes; I returned to my work but then his hand caught my wrist for the second time. "Did you hear me?" he asked and his breath encountered my face and I blushed hard. "See—you are already blushing with this kind of thing, worse you'll feel when you'll feel that 'or else'" he teased then walked away.

I groaned as I made curry for our lunch. Everything I do, I stomped them. _Poor food._

I served the food on the dining table after almost an hour and he sighed when I finally finished it. It was _actually_ a sigh of relief and hungriness.

"Hm, what I I'll call Tsuchiura and ask him to eat with us…He's a new friend, I'm sure he'll accept, oh, you can ask Miyaji-san as well." I muttered with sarcasm when I finished preparing the lunch in the ding room.

I received a grimace after I said those. "What on earth, Kaho. I was just sighing!" he complained.

"What? I am just suggesting…"

"You're suggesting a very ridiculous thing." He said.

I glared. "Oh, thank you." I scowled then took my plate out from the dining table when he stood up from his seat with a very rapid movement held my hands with his.

"Eat. I was just teasing you."

I sighed and placed my things back on the table and we started to eat up.

And we took his first taste carefully—he made an amused expression and he smirked by himself.

"What?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Nothing." He answered and continued eating.

_Oh, I thought he'll say that I did a good job. Well, it'll be a surprise when he'll do._

On the time we finished eating; I cleaned the table and started to wash the dished when he called on me from the stairs. "Kaho,"

"Yes?"

"Go upstairs when you're done…Just accompany me at my room." He ordered then vanished.

Wondering why; I shrugged to myself and started to do my job and when I finished I eventually headed to his room.

I knocked first and he opened it. "Just come in already." He said coldly.

Pouting, I went inside and threw myself in his bed life it's my own. He shook his head in exasperation then allowed me anyways. "Don't jump on my bed or else it'll break." He kid.

I cracked up. "Shut up! I'm not that fat!"

He pinched my cheeks. "Yeah, you are tooooo fat." He replied.

"Hm, what do you think about our lunch?" I asked.

Bringing the time back, he smiled at me as he answered.

It made me smile when he said, "It taste good than earlier…the tonkatsu."

I chuckled. "Now, I wonder what'll be my punishment when I didn't finish those works on time," I muttered.

He gave me a look which makes my spine have chills. "Oh, you want to get it?" he asked in a teasing tone.

I shook my head desperately but too late; he trapped me in the wall beside his bed and wrapped my waist. He pulled me into him and then I _thought _he'll kiss me so; I closed my eyes forcefully until, he released me. I opened my eyes and saw his shoulders shaking and he's hiding a laugh. I felt _so _embarrassed so; without him knowing, I took two pillows and slammed it into him hard.

He almost got out of breath when he's been tackled in the face and landed on the bed. His face is not seen because of how many the pillows which are covering his poor, poor face.

He squirmed and because of how angry I am; I realized it after few minutes. With a rapid movements once again, I threw all the pillows on the floor and saw him panting and coughing.

"Oops, sorry." I muttered with an apologetic smile.

He glared… _Oh, dear…_

I slowly and unnoticeably went out of his bed and ran outside but, he caught my arm before I even reach the door and he pulled me as I've been under him and he's been on top of me.

We stared at each others' eyes and there are no other sounds besides, our breathing, the wind, and it's like I almost also can hear our hearts that are both beating fast.

"Len," I whispered flushing as I finally realized that our lips are inches away from each other.

"What?" he asked.

"Let go," I said.

"It was your fault. So, no." he replied.

"Len, I am not joking. Let me go." I ordered.

"Oh, when did you become the master?" he demanded.

"It's just a request."

"Then, I'm sorry. I didn't hear the 'please' in it." He muttered.

"Len, I am so serious. This position makes me uncomfortable." I responded trying to look away.

"Why?" he asked getting confused.

I pouted. "Just let me go and I'll answer."

"No, this will be your punishment." He said stubbornly.

I arched one eyebrow as I cupped his face unconsciously. "When did you become stubborn?" I asked.

His lips twitched. "I _am _stubborn but, I just don't let others see that I am because it'll be my weakness."

"Then, why are you letting me see it?" I asked twirling his hair on my fingers.

"Because; you don't know how to tease me and use my weakness." He said confidently.

"Don't I?" I repeated grinning.

"Nope." He answered then in a second his lips were in mine…

"_Do you love Len?"_

_Do I?_

I closed my eyes and with this kind of contact…I responded and still questioning myself if ever I love him…Do I? Do I?

_**Len's POV:**_

Sometimes, I am glad that I am cold and so many people don't know who I really am.

But, there's only one person who was able to look inside me and let it out. For the first time, I hate how she talks like she knows me that much but, then I realized that I don't know her and it had just been 2 or 3 days she's been my assistant but, it's like we've known each other for more than a year.

Look at me, I'm like a child! Pouting, being jealous when she's with others, teasing, punishing, but there's one thing that me, Len, a teenager and a cold-hearted can't deny that I like that I met her. I felt…love… I felt a new emotion, an emotion I won't deny and forever take.

I released her and I finally stood up.

"Len," she called.

I looked at her and surprised to see her smiling warmly just like when we first met. "Yes?" I asked.

"Please, play a piece for me." She requested connecting her ten graceful fingers.

I was astonished but then nodded. "Which piece?" I asked.

"The piece I heard when I started working here." She answered abruptly.

I nodded once more and since I already have my violin and bow, I started playing and shut my eyes to concentrate.

When I opened them once again, I smiled when I saw her eyes closed and a smile painted in her lips. So, I continued and let the music overflow.

The piece ended but I decided to play another one. It was just a suggestion from my mother and I am practicing it for few days before she came. It's the main song from the Movie or book: 'Romeo and Juliet' the piece is called: 'Time for Us'

I started nervously…but then with her smile, she nodded signaling me that I can do it even though, I just started practicing it. I nodded back and my nervous disappeared replace by confidence.

Nervous? Me? How confusing and surprising…! The ice prodigy, nervous just because playing in front of a girl like Kahoko.

_Kahoko? When did I start to call her that? I can't…I just can't…It's still Kaho and I can't change that._

* * *

-Time passed fast and since the sunset is coming, she dragged me to the terrace. I asked why and she just answered that she wants to watch the sunset.

With a sigh, I let her and stood beside her as we waited for awhile.

When the yellowish sun became red-orange, from my seat she pulled me up and then pointed it. I nodded as we both watched it. I've never been interested at watching it but then, I can say aloud that I learned to say: 'Beautiful'

Twilight…. "I like the twilight time of the day." She suddenly uttered.

I looked at her kind of surprised. "I see."

She beamed me a smile and took my hand. "Ne, Len,"

"Yeah?" I asked as I glanced at our hands.

"Do you like me being here?" she asked.

I was caught off guard but I confidently answered, "Not at all."

She pouted but then giggled. "Thanks for the directness."

When she looked back at the sky, I made her a sideway glance and shook my head mentally. _I like it…No—I love your company and I think I've fallen in love._

_**Kahoko's POV:**_

When his golden-brown eyes went back staring at the dark-gray sky. I smiled to myself and finally found the answer. _I think I do._

_I think I've fallen._

_**Narrated:**_

Sometimes, there are just times that many events need to happen before you realize something...

But these two realized what the other realized.

They think they've fallen in love but…Oh dear, they don't even know that they it's for each other…

And do they really need to put 'think' It's obvious…right?

* * *

**A/N: **Ok, it's been awhile since I updated and it was because I can't think what to put at this chapter. Well, it's still up to you if you had liked it after all. I am just an author and an updater…Actually, I should take a vacation at updating but I can't since I only have 2 or 1 week and I can't update for 1 month since then. Haha, I'll try.

Oh by the way, thanks for all the reviews you've given me at the last chapter I've updated.

Hope you enjoyed and liked this chapter as well.

Sorry for all the typos, the errors and well if you didn't like it.

* * *

**PLEASE CONTINUE READING, SUPPORTING AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: **I **don't **own LCDO.

**Sneak Peek: **(Ok, I think. I'll give you a long preview for the next chapter…Hm)

Kahoko's phone rang and she took it from her pocket as she accidentally pressed: 'Loudspeaker' but then again because of rush, she let it pass and answered: "Hello? Hino Kahoko speaking."

"Kahoko…how are you? I've missed you a lot." A gentlemanly and sincere voice asked from the other line.

Len eavesdropped but, he just focused his eyes on his music sheets.

"…Wait—Aoi?" Kaho gasped.

"Oh, I thought you already forgot me! Yup, I just came here at Japan…I want to meet you at the same park where we met. I really missed you, honey." The guy named Aoi replied.

Len stiffened at the last name Aoi called Kaho…. _Honey?_

Kaho blushed but, Len was more surprised when Kaho answered. "I also missed you…Of course, I want to see you soon…It had been about 2 years and I am eager to see you very soon."

"Then, we're the same…See you, Kahoko." His last sentence has its sweetness and it sound so romantic.

She blushed more and answered. "Mm, see you, Aoi."


	10. Surprised unprepared confessions

**Is It Love?**

**-Chapter 10: Surprised unprepared confessions -**

The next day came and it is actually her last day being _alone _with Len. They are both confused f they liked to be alone or they want to have his parents with them.

Kaho sighed and watched the ticking clock. Len shook his head as he muttered, "Stupid. Nothing will happen even though, you'll watch the clock. What? You can change the time?" he asked.

Kaho glared at him. "Well, what do you want me to do? Stare at _you _or nothing? Oh, your stupider." She accused.

He almost rolled his eyes. She sighed in annoyance then stood up. She decided to get some snacks for them. So, she headed to the kitchen.

Len was astonished when she came with tray and then gave Len a glass of orange juice. "Stop observing those music sheets for awhile and take some rest." She suggested then smiled.

He agreed then put his sheets on the table in front of him. She sat beside him as she took a bite of her cookies. _Good thing, I have spare from yesterday… _She thought when she glanced at Len. Her heart beat faster and when he met her gaze, she looked away eventually.

He almost did the same but, he smirked mentally. She stood up to get a pitcher of water…when:

Kahoko's phone rang and she took it from her pocket as she accidentally pressed: 'Loudspeaker' but then again because of rush, she let it pass and answered: "Hello? Hino Kahoko speaking."

"Kahoko…how are you? I've missed you a lot." A gentlemanly and sincere voice asked from the other line.

Len eavesdropped but, he just focused his eyes on his music sheets.

"…Wait—Aoi?" Kaho gasped.

"Oh, I thought you already forgot me! Yup, I just came here at Japan…I want to meet you at the same park where we met. I really missed you, honey." The guy named Aoi replied.

Len stiffened at the last name Aoi called Kaho…. _Honey?_

Kaho blushed but, Len was more surprised when Kaho answered. "I also missed you…Of course, I want to see you soon…It had been about 2 years and I am eager to see you very soon."

"Then, we're the same…See you, Kahoko." His last sentence has its sweetness and it sound so romantic.

She blushed more and answered. "Mm, see you, Aoi."

Then the other line hung up.

She sighed. Her flush disappeared and then when she looked at Len, he wasn't looking back at her and he wore a frown. "Len?" she asked.

He was about to look at her when her cellphone beeped.

_Hey, I forgot to say when…later at 2:30 pm at the park._

_-Aoi_

She smiled at herself then finally sat beside Len. "Hey, what's going on? Why aren't you speaking?" she asked.

He turned away from her. "It's none of your business." He answered coldly.

"Hey! What's the matter with you?" she demanded.

"What? I'm just back to being the Ice Prince." He muttered matter-of-factly

She rolled her eyes. "You are so weird. By the way, I'm going out after 2 hours." She said as she cleaned the table and washes the dishes.

"No, you are _not_."

She grimaced and looked at him. "What? Why not?"

"I am still the one giving orders and that's my command…you are staying here." He answered sternly, something like yelling.

"Len! It's only for an hour or less!" she whined.

"No,"

"Please!"

"No Kaho."

She rolled her eyes. "I hate you. I'm going with or without your verification," she muttered finishing her works. When she ended it; she was about to go upstairs when his hand held a grip in her arm.

"No you are not. Don't be stubborn Kaho!" he shouted anger flaming in his golden-brown eyes.

She eyed him. "What the hell is wrong with you? I'll just going to be gone for few hours…I am just going to meet my old best friend…Is that forbidden from now on?" she demanded.

He gripped her arm tighter and pulled her to him as he stood up to glare back at her. "Are you that dense to not know, that isn't the reason! Kaho, for Pete's sake can't you see?"

_What is it? _She mentally asked.

Kahoko finally felt guilty seeing Len's anger drifting away and it turned to…agony? She gave him a touch. He looked up at her eyes and finally an invisible message passed through them. "Len…if you want to come you can…You can watch our conversation if you want…I don't want this kind of argument with you…Just like I promised. I'll stay and try to stand you…I know I can, please don't be too hard." She muttered now caressing Len.

His cold side disappeared and somehow….he felt like she's right. He nodded expressionless.

She smiled. "Are you alright?" she asked as she lost his grip and held him.

He shut his eyes as they both sat down at the couch. She gave him a drink. "I'll be fine. I am just not used at yelling at people." He muttered then gulped s mouthful of water.

Kahoko laughed. "Then don't yell or else you might actually faint." She joked.

He glared at her coldly. "Shut up." He ordered so she did.

For several minutes they sat there silently. "Len, I think we should-" Kaho was cut off; he lifted her chin up and there was it…his passionate kiss.

She gave up and responded. These two just don't know that they are over heels each other. Each kiss means something…like the first one at the hallway before staircase: to make her shut up…the second one at his room and she's under him: teasing to realization and now the third one: for apology.

Like they said every thing has its reason.

He let go of her and then stood up. "You said two hours…You already lost one hour for sitting here with me," he muttered then headed upstairs.

"Speak to yourself." She muttered under her breath. "Where are you going?"

"I'll be going with you, stupid." He answered briefly.

That made her angrier so, when she headed to her room, she made loud stomps and steps.

* * *

-After several minutes or maybe 45 minutes—she finally went out from her room while Len was already downstairs…looking kinda bored.

"You were already done?" she gasped.

He looked up at her and became dumbfounded at how she's dressed. She wears pink blouse with few laces as designs for her top and a knee-length skirt bottoms. Her top is covered by a thing sweater. And her hair is ponytailed.

She arched one eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing." He answered eventually and stood up. "I can drive."

"But you are under-"

"I know how to and don't you know that when you reached 16—you already are allowed to drive?" **(Just made that, ok?)**

She flushed and just went in the car as he ordered.

They reached the park after 10 minutes and he just parked it somewhere available and unprohibited. "I'll be buying few things in my violin and come back after half an hour." He said and left her.

* * *

She nodded and walked to where she saw the glimpse of gold.

She smiled as she recognized the figure. A golden-haired guy, blue-green eyes and princely smile.

"Aoi!" she called.

He smiled wider and opened his arms. She ran and threw herself into him. She didn't even think that maybe her actions betray her feelings…feelings for the one with cerulean-colored hair. Len.

She just thinks that the guy in front of her matter most for this time. "Aoi, I missed you." She muttered.

He breathed her as he gave her a small kiss in the forehead. "I missed you as well, Kaho. It has been several years now." He replied.

She agreed. "I know."

* * *

-Meanwhile, Len's walking without knowing where he's heading… _Was it right to leave her like that?_

It doesn't concern me, he thought. "I'm just afraid that…that…ugh, who am I kidding?" he graoned to himself.

When he reached in an unfamiliar music store—from outside he heard omeone's playing the piano. _It sounds familiar. _He said to himself and barged in.

"Welcome," a warm guy's voice welcomed.

He went inside and peeked. "Tsuchiura?" he gasped.

The green-haired pianist stopped and stared at him bewildered. "What the heck are you doing here, Tsukimori?"

"I heard the piano's melody." He answered simply. "So, this is where you hang out."

"It's obvious." Tsuchiura muttered as he continued playing. _I don't care…I'll just continue playing it._

The owner chuckled at the two's argument.

"So, what brings you here?" Ryou asked.

"I am accompanying Kaho…she's at the park right now talking to an old guy friend." Len answered as he examined the violin strings he'd picked.

"Hm, _guy _friend huh. You are so stupid…"

"Will you stop talking….you are playing." Len commanded annoyed and irritated.

"I'm just telling the truth;" Ryou said and stopped as he looked at the cerulean-guy. "Tsukimori. I encountered that before…"

"What do you mean?"

"The guy was from another country…he went back at his hometown to meet his old friend…and do you know why? Because he realized something…" he paused.

Len pretended he wasn't listening but he is. He gave to the owner the things he'll buy…He put out few cash when Tsuchiura continued,

"He realized that he loves the girl he left and…asked her to come with him."

Len's eyes widened.

* * *

-As Kaho and Aoi's sitting on a bench. They watch the sky as the clouds continued to move. "So, what brings you back here?" she asked as she looked at him with a smile.

He gave the smile back. "To see you. You know I realized something when I was there at abroad."

"And what's that?" Kaho asked interested.

"That I need someone…Not need in a way like you'll use them…It's like I'm incomplete without her…I realized that I want her to be always be with me in my side. Every time, I want to call her but hesitate….Every time, I stare down at her picture and every time she's on my mind. I have known that I love her that much since I went away. You know who that girl is?" he asked with a grin.

She thought about it for awhile. "Who?"

He took her hand and kissed the back of it. "You."

-After paying he bid, "Thank you Sir."

"Thank you as well young boy." The owner of Minami Instruments responded delighted.

He turned to Tsuchiura. "You need to tape your mouth. You are too talkative earlier." Len suggested.

Tsuchiura shook his head in exasperation. "Tsukimori….I am telling the truth and you'll be convinced I am right after all…What? You'll just let Kaho go like that? Let the opportunity pass?" he asked.

"She's just my assistant. Maybe she really did makes me feel better and someone finally stand me but, that won't be a reason for me to love her so much…_It's her decision not mine. _Like many people say: I am emotionless and no one will ever get deep and know me further." Len replied and left.

When he reached outside, he just walked…Time by time…he recalls Tsuchiura's words and his walk became faster and faster until he's running… "I couldn't let her pass…I just can't let anyone take her away!" he panted.

* * *

-He explained why he had chosen her and it made her flush. But her heart rate isn't as fast as Len's touch…Not like him…Not like his warmth and most of all Aoi's touch can't be compared to Len's kiss.

"Aoi, I just-" she was cut off.

His eyes became sober. "Kaho, please, come with me at coming back at abroad…I want you to be with me…"

"But…what about my family? Friends…?" she asked. "And Len?" she murmured that Aoi didn't hear.

"We can always visit."

"Aoi, I just need to decide and think of it first." She muttered.

He took a deep breath and nodded. "I understand…You still have two weeks and just call me fi ever you finally got your decision." He dealed.

She nodded with a weak smile as a reply.

"I need to leave…" she whispered.

Before, she finally walks away, he held her arm. "Sorry to surprise you."

She shook her head. "No, it's fine. Len might be waiting for me."

His eyes narrowed. "Len?"

"I'm working as his personal assistant…he's not so well at chores."

"Not a good job at all." He complained.

He stood up and stared down at her. "Kaho, please tell me…do hate me?"

"No."

"Then, do you love me?" he asked.

She couldn't answer…after few moments she gasped when he lifted her chin up and when he's about to kiss her, a hand jerked her away.

"Stop it." Len snapped.

"Len,"

"Sorry then; See you Kaho." He said with a real smile and petted her.

She nodded and stared as his figure left.

* * *

Len dragged her in the car and for several minutes they were both quiet and his angry breathing can only be heard.

"Len, how much did you hear?" she asked stuttering.

"About you making decision if ever you'll come with him going overseas." He answered.

_**Kahoko's POV:**_

I looked up at his eyes and found that it was filled with emotions: angry, anxious and depression and…eagerness.

"Len, I just…"

He shut his eyes as his grip in the steering wheel tightened. "You are not going home tomorrow. Even though, my parents are already here-you'll stay and I have one order you have to do." He added.

"Y-yes?"

"Don't go near him."

"Who him?"

"The one named Aoi." He answered under clenched teeth.

"But why? He's my…" I cut myself off. _What is he for me?_

"Just don't. You hear me?"

"No. I own this life."

"Kaho-" Now, I cut him off.

"What's wrong with being with him?" I protested.

My face was cupped by his hands and then his eyes can't escape his gaze. "I love you." He admitted and my heart skipped a beat.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for late update! Thanks for all the reviews you left for the 9****th**** chapter. I was so happy! Thank you! **

**Sorry for errors, typos and OOCs.**

**Hope you liked and enjoyed it.**

**PLEASE CONTINUE READING AND LEAVE A REVIEW! Thankies!**

**Sneak Peek: **

She intertwined her hand with mine. "Did you mean what you said earlier?"

I looked away from her sweet and lovable golden eyes. "Of course. I never felt this before…But, I know that it is love."

She leaned her head and since I was caught off guard; we landed on the bed while her head leaned on my chest.

"Kaho, what are you-" I was interjected.

"I love you too…I was just frightened that you didn't mean what you said earlier and you just said that because you were angry…But, now I realized and convinced myself that you said it because you don't want me to leave."

"You are right. I did that for those reasons and excuses." I agreed and encircled her with my arms. _Finally, I found my equal and the half of my heart._


	11. True Confessions

**Is It Love?**

**-Chapter 11: True Confessions-**

_**(Kahoko's POV:**_

I looked up at his eyes and found that it was filled with emotions: angry, anxious and depression and…eagerness.

"Len, I just…"

He shut his eyes as his grip in the steering wheel tightened. "You are not going home tomorrow. Even though, my parents are already here-you'll stay and I have one order you have to do." He added.

"Y-yes?"

"Don't go near him."

"Who him?"

"The one named Aoi." He answered under clenched teeth.

"But why? He's my…" I cut myself off. _What is he for me?_

"Just don't. You hear me?"

"No. I own this life."

"Kaho-" Now, I cut him off.

"What's wrong with being with him?" I protested.

My face was cupped by his hands and then my eyes can't escape his gaze. "I love you." He admitted and my heart skipped a beat.)

* * *

I gulped. "Len, a-are you serious?" I gasped.

He exhaled and started the engine. We drove back to the mansion without him answering my question.

When we reached it; he parked his car in the garage and then locked the gate. He didn't speak nor look at me after he said those three words to me back at the car. I followed silently and frightened behind him.

Inside, in the kitchen, he took one glass of water and drank it all. "Len," I whispered.

"What is it?" he asked as cold as he first met me.

I raised my head and tried not to cry. "Those words; you just said those to shut me up right? You just want me to stop arguing with you and even though, you don't want to admit it, you want to get rid of me in this house. Because, I am the only one who was able to stand your coldness….And, and-" I stopped and let the tears fall. "You just said those because you want me to leave and go with Kaji." I continued.

He slammed the glass on the floor. "Do you even know what I mean with those words? Do you think I'll say those important words just because I am angry? You know what if ever I want to get rid of you then maybe you are already shouting; 'I'm quitting because that guy is the most stern guy and no one will ever like him' just like the other maids. No one had ever made me laugh, no one had made me smile and no one ever let me feel what love really is. Only you." He nearly yelled.

My heart got ripped apart. "Miyaji-san said that she loves you I thought I can compete with her. Len; you are a very talented guy—and you are not the guy they said you are. It's just your crust, the outer you, your mask but, I know within you there's the warmness lying down waiting to melt the frozen heart of yours. I can never compete with girls like Miyaji….Len, we study in a same school and many talk about you, being so competitive; it'll be a humiliation for you to love me." I muttered.

He took a step forward and cupped my face once more. "Think like that if you want but," he gave me a passionate kiss, "I love you. When I thought about it; I asked myself once more: 'Is It Love?' and when I saw those guys being near you; it makes my blood boil, Kahoko," he paused and my heart thumped loud.

He called me in my first name.

He released me. "But, as far as I can see, with your words, you can't give me the same feeling." He murmured and headed to his room upstairs.

I stared down at the broken fragments of the glass…just like how I broke his heart.

I ran to my room and buried my face into my blue pillow.

_I don't want to be a burden. It had been just 3 days; why do we need to feel like this? I love him! Why can't I say those words, just like how he bravely did. I am a coward; afraid what might be the result if we'll be together…But, I couldn't keep this emotion for long could I?_

_**Len's POV:**_

All I wanted is to have normal life. I want to be like my parents, talented and respected but, I am misunderstood. I am like this, I am like that until: I met this girl…this crimson haired girl.

She knows everything about me, just like seeking through me without even asking me. Knowing what I do, what I like and what I love. She also knows who I really am, and she even melted this frozen heart of mine.

_I just want to be with her…In three days, someone, a lass, found what my heart's seeking for thousand of days that passed. Comfort, trust, value and love. She even added her smiles, laughs and passionate feelings._

I laid my head on my pillow as I continued to think whatever might happen to our lives and if it's me or him she loves.

One knock interrupted my thoughts and I opened it up. She was in front of me with a weak smile. "Len,"

"Kaho,"

"May I come in?" she asked.

I nodded and we sat on the bed. "What brought you here?"

"I want to talk to you."

"Then, please do start." I offered.

She intertwined her hand with mine. "Did you mean what you said earlier?"

I looked away from her sweet and lovable golden eyes. "Of course. I never felt this before…But, I know that it is love."

She leaned her head and since I was caught off guard; we landed on the bed while her head leaned on my chest.

"Kaho, what are you-" I was interjected.

"I love you too…I was just frightened that you didn't mean what you said earlier and you just said that because you were angry…But, now I realized and convinced myself that you said it because you don't want me to leave."

"You are right. I did that for those reasons and excuses." I agreed and encircled her with my arms. _Finally, I found my equal and the half of my heart._

Once a lass met a lad

You're a gentle one, said she

In my heart I'd be glad

If you loved me for me

You say your love is true

And I hope that it will be

I stared down at our hands together. "No one can ever ask for more when there already have you."

"Too bad for them, you already own me." She joked.

I'd be sure, if I knew

That you loved me for me

"At least, I'm proud it was you." I muttered.

"Oh are you?" she challenged.

"Of course." I muttered and gave out a smile.

Could I be the one you're seeking?

Will I be the one you choose? Can you tell my heart is speaking?

My eyes will give you clues

What you see may be deceiving

Truth lies underneath the skin

Hope will blossom by believing

The heart that lies within

I'll be yours

Together we shall always be as one

If you love me for me

Who can say where we'll go

Who can promise what will be

But I'll stay by your side

I'll be yours

Together we shall always

Be as one

If you love me for me

If you love me for me

**(A/N: Sorry I don't know what song can fit in this chapter)**

"You know Len." She mumbled.

"Hn?" I asked as I closed my eyes.

"Do you think your parents will approve this?" she blurted out.

I shook my head in exasperation. "Of course, they will."

"Are you sure?" she doubted.

I nodded as I reopened my eyes. "They actually liked you since the first day." I answered.

Then, the door bell rang. "Speaking of the devil," I muttered.

Kaho giggled and stood up. "I'll be back." She said and left to go downstairs and do her job.

Unknown to her, I followed.

"Okaeri nasai Misa-san, Larry-kun." She greeted.

My parents laughed. "Oh you look so happy dear. How's your stay here? Was Len cold to you? Tell me and I'll scold him." Mom asked chuckling.

"I wasn't." I answered as I took the last step.

They looked at me. "Oh, Len, how are things?" Dad asked.

"Nothing unnecessary happened." I answered.

"Oh, wait, I forgot something." Kaho said and went to the kitchen.

I sat down on a different couch as I waited for her. But, as we wait and chat we heard an "Ow!"

"Kaho-san are you alright?" Mom asked.

"Y-yes, just a little wound I got from cleaning a mess." She answered.

_A mess? _And then it hit me. _The broken glass earlier!_

I stood up. "That was caused by me; I'll help her." I said at once then headed to kitchen.

I saw her throwing the broken pieces on the trashcan as she washed her fingers.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

She nodded. "I'm fine."

I went to her side and saw that three of her fingers were bleeding. I get bandages from the medicine box. I took few pieces and wrapped her wounds. "Now, you know who I am when I am angry." I muttered to differ the mood.

Good thing she laughed as she hit my head playfully. "Just shut up."

This could be start of a beautiful beginning of a love story, couldn't be?

* * *

**A/N: Haha, too short, I know. I just want to update and besides, I want to read reviews first before I update again.**

**Haha, finally this two had been together but beware. This is just the start of conflicts and arguments. **

**Thanks for your reviews.**

**Sorry for grammar errors and typos. **

**PLEASE CONTINUE READING AND REVIEW. REVIEWS WILL MAKE ME UPDATE QUICKER…*SIGH***

**Sneak Peek: **

* * *

I hid behind the walls as I listened to Miyaji-san and Len's conversation.

"No, Miyaji, I still didn't accept this." Len protested.

"But, you have to go. Your departure to this country is next week."

"Do mom and dad know this? Because I don't and I don't _want _to go."

"Well, duh, your letter about this came earlier; you must haven't read it yet." She growled.

Then it came back to me. The letter earlier Len ignored because we were talking. It was that.

"I already read it but, I didn't know that it will be next week, I thought this month but not that early." Len muttered.

_So, he already knew it…But, he didn't say it?_

"And besides, I still didn't say it to Kaho. I don't want to upset her." Len said. Miyaji already knows about us, as I know but still.

"So, you are going to leave without allowing her to know?" she gasped.

"I guess that's for the best." Len answered.

My eyes widened and I ran away crying outside the house though, Len called my name.


	12. What departure!

**Is It Love?**

**-Chapter 12: What departure?-**

_**Kahoko's POV:**_

It has been 2 weeks since I has been the _personal assistant _of the cold-hearted son of Misa Hamai and Larsson Tsukimori. These two are both musicians in high respected concerts. They have a son named: Tsukimori Len. He studies at Seiso Academy and he's in the Music Department. He specializes in the violin and called the "Ice Prodigy". Why Ice—you asked? That's because even though how good and talented he is…his music is kind of unemotional and not only that—his personalities are unacceptable.

In the matter that—he is very stern, cold and strict. You can never imagine what your life will be when _you _are his assistant. He likes scolding me when I'd done something wrong yet; it's a very small deal and he likes being stern at me when –sometimes- he teaches me in playing the violin. Whenever I make mistake, I expect him to say some things rudely. And next, strict; when he doesn't like something and I'd given him that then you'll be lectured –once again- by the things you should never do.

But in a matter of fact, he still has _some _kindness within him. Sometimes, I can never get rid of being angry at his attitudes and he'll pay me with a little tease. Then, when I make mistakes in music, he'll play it for me. When he lectures me with the things I should do—it'll be _with _a tiny smile. And most of all, he's _so _sweet when we're alone and teasing each other.

Who knew that we'll be paired together? We were very distant at each other before and he only saw me as a _maid _before and I take that seriously. But, now, it's just like, I am being paid while, I am having fun being with the guy I love. I also didn't expect that it _will be love—_I'd never been this in-love before. He knows who I really am and I know who he really is.

There are things—

"Kaho?" Len's voice broke my thoughts as he knocked at my room's door.

I stood up and unlocked the knob and twisted it as I welcomed him inside. "Yes, Len? Sorry, I was thinking earlier…are you going to order something to me?" I asked at once.

He shook his head. "No, there's nothing I need this instant. I am just kind of _bored_." He muttered as he sat on my bed.

I arched one eyebrow. _Len is bored? Am I dreaming?_

"What are you staring at, dummy?" he asked coldly as he raised his eyebrows at me.

I shook my head blushing. "Nothing. It's just…it surprised me when you said you were _bored—_I never saw you being bored nor doing _nothing _at all." I answered.

He shut his eyes and sighed. "Kaho, I can't always practice. My hands already hurt." He complained.

I giggled as I sat beside him. "Ne Len, it's just—I have nothing to do earlier and I made a poem….Will it be alright for me to tell it to you and say me your comment?" I asked as I stared at his unopened eyes.

He reopened them and stared back at the me. "Why not?" he muttered.

I took the paper with the poem and sat beside him once again. I started reading it after awhile,

"**My Heart remains loving you**—

Seeing you; it takes my breath away.

Realizing love's not game to play.

Things are not like before anymore.

Please open my heart's door you've closed before."

I looked at Len if ever, he's still listening and I am glad as I saw him also reading the paper while I was speaking. He met my gaze and nodded as a sign for me to continue.

"Look into my eyes which are telling the truth.

If only you'll just hold me into your embrace,

Then, you'll find out that you have no right to threat.

You can be with me in these remaining days."

"Remaining days?" he whispered.

"It's just like…they need to be apart." I answered.

"I see," he muttered. "Please, continue." He added.

"Because, I am still the girl you've met before.

The girl you've said that reminds you of someone.

I am still right here with you to let you know,

That—my heart remains loving you."

"Is it kind of _emo_?" I asked.

"Not really…I'll say my comments later. Just continue it." He answered—I snuggled closer to him.

"If you don't want to stay even as a friend,

Look at me as a stranger in your life.

I won't shed a tear 'til I know I can;

Though; it means my heart's urged to love—I'll fight."

"Last stanza." I mumbled.

"I understand." He responded as he read the last part:

"Remember this: my heart remains loving you.

I can promise; it will always remain true.

I don't know if you feel the same too.

Because, since then, you have seen me as a foe."

I glanced at him shyly because I am kind of frightened with his incoming comments. "So, what can you say?"

He took the paper from my hands. "I can sense of the speaker. It feels lonely and betrayed." He started.

I nodded. _That's true._

"And you'd written it cautiously; you got the idea right…the main focus of the poem is being felt. It surrounds the whole poem." He added. "And last and foremost, it's like…whoever that is pertained to—it's like she will sacrifice everything just for their love to come back though, it means it'll hurt her much." He finished.

I smiled. "Thank you Len."

He took one of my hands and caressed it. "So, this hand can also write pomes, besides, play the violin, do chores and caress me." He muttered.

I touched his cheek. "Of course these hands do." I agreed and smiled wider.

Then, the door bell rang. "Mail!" someone shouted and then we heard a motor's engine fading away.

I stood up and slowly pulled my hand from me. "Going to get that first." I uttered and went downstairs.

I took the small envelope from the mail's box and wondered from whom it was.

"_From: Samien Ragnarok._

_To: Len Tsukimori_

_An invitation."_

It read and I became more curious.

I headed back to my room but, figured out Len will be in his room so, afterwards, I retreated to his pale blue painted room. "Len, it's for you." I peeked.

He opened the door wider and let me in. "For me? From whom?" he asked and gently took the letter from my hand.

"Samien…Ra—what?" I answered also confused.

He smirked. "Ragnarok." He corrected like I am an idiot.

I pouted.

He placed it on his table and ignored it. "Let it pass. I want to ask you something first. Besides, I already read the first confirmation about this subject in this letter." He muttered and pulled me into his laps as we both sat on his fluffy bed.

"What is it?" I asked.

Good thing his parents left for awhile to buy the groceries…I insisted I should do it, but Misa-san said that she'll also buy few things she needs with her husband so, I was left here with Len.

"I-" he was cut off when the doorbell rang again. "Darn it." He cursed as he released me.

We glanced on the windows and we were both surprised to see Miyaji. "Miyaji?" I gasped.

Then, I noticed Len's tone is sober. "I'll talk to her…we have something to take about…Don't leave this room until I said so." he bid and left me in his room.

I was puzzled as I sat on his bed staring at nothing. I am worried what is happening…Why did Len suddenly leave me here? Is that, that important?

"_Kaho-san, please serve whoever comes here as a visitor." _Misa-san reminded earlier before they left.

I was reminded so, I stood up and headed downstairs. There are walls in the stairs before you'll be seen by the people downstairs…so since, I can hear them through the walls. I eavesdropped for awhile.

I hid behind the walls as I listened to Miyaji-san and Len's conversation.

"No, Miyaji, I still didn't accept this." Len protested.

"But, you have to go. Your departure to this country is next week."

"Do mom and dad know this? Because I don't and I don't _want _to go."

"Well, duh, your letter about this came earlier; you must haven't read it yet." She growled.

Then it came back to me. The letter earlier Len ignored because we were talking. It was that.

"I already read it but, I didn't know that it will be next week, I thought this month but not that early." Len muttered.

_So, he already knew it…But, he didn't say it?_

"And besides, I still didn't say it to Kaho. I don't want to upset her." Len said. Miyaji already knows about us, as I know but still.

"So, you are going to leave without allowing her to know?" she gasped.

"I guess that's for the best." Len answered his voice almost a whisper.

My eyes widened and I ran away crying outside the house though, Len called my name.

_**Len's POV:**_

"So, you are going to leave without allowing her to know?" she gasped.

"I guess that's for the best." I answered my voice almost a whisper.

I heard someone gasped from behind the walls of the staircase and my eyes widened when I saw tears flowing out from Kaho's eyes and then as she met my gaze, she opened the door and ran away outside the house crying hard.

"Kahoko!" I shouted but then she's gone away.

"Damn," I mumbled as I squeezed my hair with both of my hands. I almost want to kill myself. _Why didn't I figure it out that she'll hear it? And why did I even think that I shouldn't inform her about my departure? _I thought yelling to myself.

"Perhaps, you must chase her Tsukimori." Miyaji suggested.

I sighed. "Please wait for my parents arrival…Noone will guard the house if ever you'll now." He asked.

She nodded with a frown. "Yeah, I know. You're wasting time actually," she continued, "you should chase Hino-san now." She offered then gave out a tiny smile.

_**Narrated: (Sorry if I keep on changing it, needed to)**_

He nodded and left running. He glanced to the sky and found out that it'll rain soon. He didn't bother going back to get an umbrella; he's only concern on wherever Kahoko is.

He went to their school, hoping to see her there….But, there's none. Next's on the park and found no one but other people he doesn't know. The gray sky finally let the rain pour yet; that didn't stop him and he continued to worry…and suddenly it hit him. Their house…she's maybe there…_crying. _

He ran to her house and still wishing…that she's fine.

-Kahoko was currently walking to her residence, her body soaking wet because of the hard pouring of the rain. She didn't care about her surroundings and keep on moving forward even though; each step she feels like the darkness will soon swallow her.

_Why does Len have to keep his departure from my acknowledgement?_

_He has to know that I'll support him though; it hurts deep._

_And he needs to know that I love him much…to let him go._

She keeps on moving forward….taking a step until, she gasped to hear horning behind her, she turned around and froze when the lights of a red Honda that is moving towards her…almost losing its balance into her. She shut her eyes and her scream was stocked at her throat.

The bloody colored car almost hit her when two strong arms jerked her away. And she heard something hit the concrete wall.

She reopened her eyes and looked behind her.

One golden-brown eye's opened while the other one's closed and he looks so hurt. His arms encircled her protectively. "Kaho," he barely whispered. "Are you alright?"

She nodded, "Len," she responded. Her heart's pounding hard and all she knew is that everything blacked out as she lastly heard her lover's voice calling her name and trying to keep her awake…

What happened to her and what will happen afterwards?

* * *

**A/N: Finally after few weeks…or was it? Thanks goodness I was able to update this! I really want to update it after each day…**

**I am s grateful for all your reviews! Please continued reading, supporting and please leave a REVIEW! **

**Sorry for errors and typos. This chapter is not so good but, I'll try to make it better next chapter!**

**Oh, please, please, please REVIEW! Need your comments!**

**By the way, I won't be able to update so much, 'cause I have family matters to sneak in! XD**

**Sneak Peek:**

"I have a solution so that we won't be apart." Len insisted tightening his hold to her hand.

"What solution?" she asked.

"Just promise me first you'll answer: 'Yes'." He pleaded.

"Len, I won't promise that 'til you say your solution." She protested.

"No. Promise me first."

"Fine." She surrendered and gave a weak grin. "What is it?"

"Come with me in Germany so, that we won't need to be apart…" he answered and she stared at him incredously.

**(Will she say yes?)**


	13. Deal

**Is It Love?**

**-Chapter 13: Deal-**

**Previously:**

Kahoko was currently walking to her residence, her body soaking wet because of the hard pouring of the rain. She didn't care about her surroundings and keep on moving forward even though; each step she feels like the darkness will soon swallow her.

_Why does Len have to keep his departure from my acknowledgement?_

_He has to know that I'll support him though; it hurts deep._

_And he needs to know that I love him much…to let him go._

She keeps on moving forward….taking a step until, she gasped to hear horning behind her, she turned around and froze when the lights of a red Honda that is moving towards her…almost losing its balance into her. She shut her eyes and her scream was stocked at her throat.

The bloody colored car almost hit her when two strong arms jerked her away. And she heard something hit the concrete wall.

She reopened her eyes and looked behind her.

One golden-brown eye's opened while the other one's closed and he looks so hurt. His arms encircled her protectively. "Kaho," he barely whispered. "Are you alright?"

She nodded, "Len," she responded. Her heart's pounding hard and all she knew is that everything blacked out as she lastly heard her lover's voice calling her name and trying to keep her awake…

* * *

**-**"Is she alright?" the driver asked as he went out of his car.

Len almost shouted at him, "Yes, she is. Now, get out of here or else I might punch you." He muttered.

The driver frowned. "I am just trying to help," he stated.

Len sighed. "The only thing you can do to help is get out of here," he snapped.

The driver rolled his eyes and went back inside his car and started to get going.

The rain continued. Len stood up and took the lass in his arms bridal style and started walking to her house. Good thing she once asked me to go there so, I still remember it. He thought as he takes big steps at a time.

The girl in his arms sneezed lightly as she snuggled closer to his chest. He tightened the way he holds her and walked faster, almost like a run.

After awhile, even though, there's a fog in front of him, he reached Hinos' Residence and made two presses on the door bell button. No one opened the door so, he peeked in. There was a not on the front door of their house.

**Gone for two days! Went to my side's house for few errands. ** it read so, Len sighed.

Kaho moved at his arms and leaned her head to his collarbone and shook. Until then, he heard the sound of keys?

He slowly and carefully searched for her jacket's pocket and found it. He reached for the keys inside it when suddenly and unconsciously, Kaho sat up a bit and slapped his arm which made him pull it away. Then, she slept again and mumbled things he didn't catch. He almost laughed when she made another sneeze and made him remind that it's raining and she might get a cold so, he _quickly _took the keys and thank goodness she didn't slam him again. He searched for the right key for the gate and after several tries he finally got it.

When he got inside, he put Kaho down on the ground as he took another try for the front door. As time passes, Kaho's face becomes red and she keeps on coughing so, after he got the right key. He switched on the lights and placed Kaho down at the long couch and put a thick blanket on top of her.

She continued to cough. He took a little chair and set in beside her.

As he watched her, he stroked her face. Hoping, she'll be fine soon.

He held her hand and caressed its smooth texture. "Kahoko," he whispered.

_I don't want to leave…but I have to…Is there any way to not leave her? _He asked himself as he sustained to caress the beautiful girl sleeping on the couch. "A sleeping beauty huh?" he muttered and grinned to himself.

Several more minutes and she stirred and opened her golden eyes. She met his gaze and almost fell. He held her and stopped her from falling.

"Why are you here?" she growled with a hiss.

"Kaho, let me explain." He pleaded.

"No, all I know is that you'll leave without informing me and especially, looks like I am not good enough to stop you for doing so." She muttered not looking at his agonized golden-brown eyes.

"No, I won't. I will say it to you soon actually…But, the letter earlier ruined my plan." He complied.

"Soon? Like a day before your departure? Wow," she muttered with sarcasm.

"Kaho, listen." He snapped.

She sighed and faced him. "Ok, say it."

"I have a solution so that we won't be apart." Len insisted tightening his hold to her hand.

"What solution?" she asked.

"Just promise me first you'll answer: 'Yes'." He pleaded.

"Len, I won't promise that 'til you say your solution." She protested.

"No. Promise me first."

"Fine." She surrendered and gave a weak grin. "What is it?"

"Come with me in Germany so, that we won't need to be apart…" he answered and she stared at him incredously.

"I…" she trailed off. "I don't know Len." She muttered.

He frowned. "You promised that you'll say yes." He reminded.

"But, Len, I don't know how I'll say this to my family and I…don't want to leave Japan." She reasoned.

He stared at her in disbelief. "Kahoko, I am offering you a good deal so, please, answer yes." He begged.

Kaho stood up. "No, Len. Sorry…I'm going to change my clothes first." She excused then headed upstairs.

He was determined so; he waited patiently at her room without asking her permission. He was kind of bored since, he didn't take his violin with him so, he stood up and roamed around her room and found a book. Its spine read: "Dawn's Prelude." Because it's related to music. He took it and started reading.

"So, she likes reading books like this." He muttered with a tiny smile as continued reading.

It's a story about a girl playing the violin, she's a widow and her cruel dead husband's wealth was all given to her. Because of her step children's hatred to her, she decided to go to her Aunt's house instead, after she step out of yacht she board on, she felt dizzy and a guy named: Kjell helped her out…Even though, she didn't want to fall in love. Unconditionally, she did on this guy. Her name's Lydia and she and Kjell became wife and husband with a child which wasn't his but her old husband's. Still, Kjell welcomed the baby and took care of it. Because she's scared she never let Kjell _touch _her but, he understood her situation and gave her love through different kind of touch. Even though, because of an accident and she lost her memories, he stayed with her and allowed her to remember her memories especially the time when she plays the violin only for Kjell.

Because, he concentrated with reading, he didn't notice Kahoko going inside her room.

She sneezed and that brought him back to earth. He raised his head only to see Kaho in a house dress which reach up to her knees and it's sleeveless. Its design are flowers almost roses and her scent sent passion through him. Scent of Jasmine.

"Len," she whispered.

He placed the book back on the shelf and placed a hand on her forehead. "You have a fever, Kaho." He gasped.

She shook her head. "No, it's just a cold. It'll pass." She complied.

His eyes narrowed as he thought about something. "If I'll pass your satisfaction…will you come with me in Germany?" he asked.

"I'll think of it." She responded.

He trapped her in the wall. "Say yes and mean it or else." He warned in a dangerous tone.

She gulped. "Len, stop this."

"I won't."

"I-" she was cut off when he leaned his lips to hers. The lights suddenly blacked off and it's dark yet; that didn't stop them as each of them responded to each other's kiss.

They pull apart after awhile and absently stared to each other's eyes.

After she registered what just happened she pulled away easily. And unconsciously looked away from him. "Looks like it's black out." She muttered and tried to walk away from him.

"You still didn't answer my request; If I'll pass your satisfaction…will you come with me in Germany?" he repeated with a frown.

"I…Len, you know I don't want to leave my family or friends here." She stammered uneasily.

He shook her. "Kahoko, I know that you are worried about the ones you'll leave but, don't you care about me?" he asked; his tone softening.

It hit her. _Don't I? It never occurred to me…! All I have been thinking are the ones I'll leave behind… I feel so guilty. _She looked up and saw that Len's eyes are still in her…His golden eyes that captivate her thoroughly.

He let go of her and that same instant the lights switched on once again. He shifted and faced the door. "I'll get you something to eat…." He mumbled and disappeared.

She gulped and slowly threw herself in her bed…Her eyelids fell and then—

She heard a little gasp from the kitchen though; the rain is hardly pouring in their roof…She knows it's _her _Len.

She stood up, put on her slippers and went to the kitchen.

There he was in the kitchen standing in front of the cooker and trying to cook a dish. He's wearing a red apron with flower designs on it.

He was currently trying to make her a stew when he messed the dish up. He shook his head, still not noticing Kahoko's presence. "When will I ever learn." He sighed.

He heard a weak giggle behind him and he turned around only to face a flushed Kaho with her sweet yet; pitiful smile. She looks so exhausted yet trying to comfort him. "Oh, Len, it's fine."

He ignored her statement. "No it isn't. I don't want you doing any work in your condition." He complied. "And I'll do things for you just to convince to be with me in Germany." He added with an invisible grin.

She tapped his apron. "Nice choice." She teased.

He almost flushed and hid his face. "I don't have any other choice…it's the only apron I saw in this kitchen." He complained.

She chuckled more.

He raised one eyebrow. "What's so funny?" he asked.

She went to a side and opened a drawer. Inside are bunch of aprons…Simple ones and there are ones which are made for a _guy. _His lips parted and felt embarrassed. _Heck! I didn't see those! Now I am so embarrassing in front of Kaho!_

She giggled more and took the apron off him. She placed it on her and searched for his. She chose the one with plain color turquoise –kinda- ocean and gave it to him.

"Put it on me," he ordered.

She blushed more.

"Are you alright, your face is so red." He asked concern in his voice.

She nodded. "Put it yourself," she muttered and handed him his apron.

He smirked and put it on. When he turned back on her, he saw her cutting few vegetables with a gentle smile form in her lips and her eyes warmly concentrating on the thing she's doing.

"Can I help?" he asked as he stood beside her.

She lifted her eyes to meet his. "Do you even know anything about cooking?" she asked with a slight grin.

He twitched. "No." he answered bluntly.

"Then watch me." She responded and continued.

He walked to her back and wrapped his arms about her. He placed his chin on her shoulder. "Kaho, I'm so sorry about not informing you about my departure…" he apologized sincerely.

She shut her eyes and stopped chopping the carrot. "It's fine. I understand why."

"You do?"

She nodded.

"Then come with me. Please." He begged.

"I'll still think of it…and—" she paused. "If you'll pass my satisfaction then, I will. You have three days." She continued.

His eyes widened. "But how?"

"If you'll be able to make me enjoy today, tomorrow and the day after tomorrow then, I will come with you. But, if you won't…I'll come with Aoi-kun." She answered.

He wined. "The heck! You're so unfair! Why will you come with that guy if I won't pass!" he protested.

"Prove me that you love me then," she continued.

He twisted her around. "Don't I already prove it?" he demanded.

"You do Len." She answered and placed her lips to him. Then pulled apart.

"Then why are saying that?" he asked

"Like I said, if you'll pass my test then I'll consider being with you," she answered and continued her undone work.

He took the knife from her and continued _her _work. "Then," he said and glanced at her. Giving a grin that made her heart beat twice faster. "I will start now…I won't lose to a golden-haired guy like him…" he muttered with a silent: _And I won't leave you here…That departure will also be _**incomplete **_**if you aren't with me…**_

She smiled and went beside him. "Ne Len, did I ever say: I love you?" she teased.

He shook his head. "Nope."

"Ha! I did! But," she wrapped her double warm arms to his waist. "I do love you,"

"Hn," he responded and she took that as a response like: _I love you _too.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for late update! Sorry for typos and errors!**

**Thank you for all reviews! I appreciate them!**

**I don't own anything!**

**PLEASE CONTINUE READING AND LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**Won't be able to update for long since, I will update my other stories. Sorry.**

* * *

**Sneak Peek:**

When I looked around, Kaho isn't here…! When I also looked over the table where Hayato **(my new other character) **was earlier… He wasn't there anymore. I should have known that he isn't good to be a company for her…I just left for few minutes to the CR and then she and he were already gone from here.

I went to the mansion's garden and saw Kaho and Hayato there… Behind the bushes I hid and eavesdropped. "You know what Len is actually cheating on you, I saw him with Miyaji earlier…"

"He isn't…they're friends."

"Friends? Really? What if I'll let you hear their conversation about leaving Japan without you knowing." He warned.

"He already said that," she muttered coldly.

"The two of them together." He added and I saw her eyes widened.

"Kaho, don't believe him!" I shouted.

He grinned. "Feeling guilty?" he asked.

I flinched. "I—"

**(Is he guilty?)**


	14. Party

**Is It Love?**

**-Chapter 14: Party-**

_**Len Tsukimori:**_

It's another morning and good thing, the rain stopped and the sun is out in the sky while the wind keeps on blowing. A sign of a beautiful day.

My cell phone started ringing and I quickly opened it as I answered her in a whisper, "Hello?"

"Len, dear?" Mom asked from the other line.

"Yes, mom?" I asked back.

"Where are you? When we got home yesterday, Miyaji said that you left to Kaho-san's. Are you alright?" she asked at once.

I nodded. "Yes, mom. Kahoko got a fever for going out in the rain yesterday so; I decided to stay with her at her house." I answered.

"Oh, Len, you really changed."

"What?"

"Oh, dear, there's a party at Yamatos' Residence and you were invited." She said.

I huffed. "Mom, you know, I don't get along with their son Hayato that much..." I muttered.

"But, you have to go for courtesy and oh, you can bring Kaho-san as well so, you will have a company." She replied.

"Mom you know my weakness," I muttered huskily.

She giggled. "Of course I do. Ok, the party will be later at 5 pm. Hope to see you later there." She said and hung up.

I stared dumbfounded at my phone after she hung up, confused with the things about me changing…. _"Oh, Len, you really changed." _

"Weird, I never changed…." I mumbled.

I slept on a different room for your information and she slept here in her bedroom. I just went inside to check if her fever's finally out. **(Guilty?)**

"Who never changed?" a little voice asked from the bed.

When I turned around from staring outside; I saw my crimson-haired girl rubbing her eyes and yawning like a little _**sleeping beauty**_. "Kahoko," I greeted and touched her forehead. "How are you feeling?"

She gave me a morning smile. "Better then yesterday." She answered directly.

I patted her head. "Good. Now what would you like for breakfast?" I asked _seriously._

She rolled her eyes. _Good thing, she's back to normal… _I thought. "Oh, please. Don't even try cooking a sunny side-up and you'll make breakfast?" she joked.

I glared. "Ok, I think I won't after all. I figure out that you'll need some time to change clothes right? I'll be in the living room." I said sarcastically as I headed to the door.

She jerked my arm and leaned her head to my arm. "I was kidding." She murmured.

I caressed her cheek. "I know…" I replied.

"Then, stay." She added as she looked up on me with tired and weak golden eyes. Even though, she said that she's better then yesterday…It doesn't mean that she's _fully _alright and I am such an idiot to be an ill-tempered guy around her.

I nodded. "Hn," I responded and sat still at her bed…

Unaware, a book almost gets rid of my face. Good thing it _only _hit my head. "What the-?" I gasped.

I heard a giggle in the bathroom. "Oops, sorry. _Didn't _do it on purpose." I can hear the sarcasm in her tone which means she _actually _did it on purpose to hit my face.

"What's the content of this book?" I asked examining it.

While taking a short shower she answered me. "Music pieces…My brother gave it to me."

"Music pieces for Violin?" I asked.

"Yup." She answered popping the: 'p'

As I opened the book in a random page…luckily I was turned into the musical piece: "Ave Maria"

Weird when the destiny makes it actions for the humans.

After awhile Kahoko hurriedly went out of the bathroom and hugged me-Which caused me to fall off the bed. "Ow!" I complained as I hit my head in the ground. "Kahoko!" I scolded.

She chuckled as she helped me at sitting back. "You ok? Didn't mean to do that." She asked.

I shook my head back and fourth. "Yes." I answered simply.

She stood up and dragged me downstairs. _What's up with her?_

When we reached the kitchen, she took the book from my hands and placed it in the table. She put an apron at me and put one at herself. "I'll teach you to cook few simple recipes." She said.

I raised one eyebrow. "If you'll teach me how to…you should fill your kitchen with water so, it won't quickly burn." I muttered.

She laughed. "My, my why didn't I think of that?"

Someone was outside the door and rang the doorbell.

Kahoko took a deep breath. "As your _personal _maid—I'll get it." She recited.

In a flash, she's gone and opening the door. I shook my head in disbelief and followed behind her.

In the door are two persons. A lass with green short hair and red eyes. And the other one is a lad with blonde hair and sapphire eyes.

My eyes widened and in unison I and Kaho shouted:

"Keiichi?"

"Shouko?"

I shot a confused look at Kaho while she looks at me with curiosity.

The girl smiled at Kaho. "Kaho-san, n-nice to see y-you again." She stuttered…through her expression and tone it's obvious she's a timid girl.

Keiichi yawned. "Len-kun…nice seeing you again."

Kaho smiled at me. "Should we let them come inside?" she asked.

I nodded.

Kaho opened the door wider and let them in. The two bowed and went inside. They sat at the couch side by side. As I and Kahoko sat across their couch.

Keiichi introduced first at Kaho. "I am Keiichi Shimizu. Len-kun's cousin."

Kaho extended her arm and they shook hands. Good thing he's younger than me or maybe I wll think that they look fit for each other.

The timid green-aired girl smiled shyly. "I-I am S-Shouko Fuyuumi; Kaho-san's second cousin. N-nice meeting you."

I nodded. "I am Len Tsukimori, Fuyuumi-san. And she," I gestured to Kaho, "is Kahoko Hino, Keiichi." I introduced.

They smiled at us with sweetness.

"Wait, May I know why you two are here?" Kaho asked.

"I am Shouko's boyfriend and she asked me if we can pay you a visit since she's going to give you a little gift." Keiichi answered.

Kahoko raised one eyebrow. "For what? I mean—why?" she asked.

"Because we are going in Germany….Y-you know that I-I play the clarinet and K-Keiichi can play the cello- we were invited t-to join." Fuyuumi-san answered.

We exchanged looks. And then, I spoke, "I was also invited." I informed.

They gave me an incredulous look. "Really, Len…kun?" Keiichi gasped.

I nodded. "Yes." I answered simply.

They beamed me tiny smiles. "Then, see you." They muttered in unison.

"Hey, wait, don't you want any tea?" Kaho asked.

They shook their heads ad Fuyuumi spoke, "It's fine Kaho-san…We need to get going now…Ohm by the way, Kaho-san you are with him…why?" she suddenly blurted out.

Kahoko blushed so in her sake I answered, "She applied to be my personal assistant and she got a fever yesterday because of me so, I was obliged to take care of her."

Keiichi gave me a sleepy smile. "We can see that…but we are talking about are the other reasons." He said.

I froze in place. Then sighed. "Yeah; she's my girlfriend. And now I am persuading her to come with me at Germany." I surrendered.

Keiichi nodded. "I see. I hope we see you two in the competition." He bid and they both rose.

Kahoko composed herself back and stood up. "Nice seeing you today…Thank you for the little gift." She said waving the little box Fuyuumi gave her earlier like little girl.

Fuyuumi giggled. "You're welcome. Goodbye." She replied and afterwards, they left.

Kaho shrugged her shoulders. "Do you want to help me prepare our food first or see this gift first?" she asked.

"I'm hungry," I stated and headed to the kitchen like that answers her question and looks like it did because, she placed the box gently at the couch; she ran towards me and then tugged in my arm. I was confused so, I couldn't help myself and looked at her. "Odd. You never tugged at me like this." I uttered.

She smiled. "I was just pleased." She responded.

That made things more mystifying.

"About what in particular?" I asked.

She looked at the ground as she answered, the smile being more innocent. "You called me _girlfriend._" She answered.

Then I remembered, "Kahoko," I called as I watched her cook the Tamagoyaki. One of my favorites.

"Yes?" she asked as she put the first cooked one in a plate. Then placed a grated daikon at its side.

"There's a party in one of my parents acquaintance house and they said I should attend-" she cut me off.

"Oh, if you are worried about leaving me alone here at the house; it's alright. I'm fine with it." She interjected.

I shook my head and get the plate and put it on the dining table. "No, actually, they said I should bring you as well…."

She asked, "Why?"

I rolled my eyes. "Because I want to besides," I paused and went behind her. I answered while drawing my mouth near her earlobe, "Can't I take my girlfriend with me?" I teased.

Accidentally, she gasped with my sudden appearance and with the food she was chopping, she cut her finger instead. Such clumsiness.

"Kaho! Are you alright?" I gasped as I took a look at her injured finger.

"I'll be fine. It's just a little one but, I need to put a bandage in it or else it'll spoil our food…what about this omelet?" she asked staring at the pan.

I sighed and stated something I was also surprised I offered. "I'll _try _to continue this one…You taught me about this anyway."

Her eyes widened. "But-"

I pushed her to the medicine cabinet. "Take care of that. I'll do this."

* * *

-It also surprised me but, I was actually able to cook it without burning the kitchen.

She laughed and clapped her hands. "Yay!"

I glared and that made her laugh more. Oh, how I love this life I have. -sarcastically

_**(Lazy author)**_

At about 3:30 I ordered her to get ready and use whatever Fuyuumi gave her.

I dressed with a dark suit with polo inside and dark pants as the bottoms. (photo in profile)

I waited about 30 more minutes after I finished and I was astonished when Kahoko walked down the staircase. She wears a beautiful dress and two inches white laced high-heeled sandals. She wears a silk sleeveless dress with a ribbon that is like a belt designated to her waist…In the lower part are few of its design…flowers with butterflies almost real as you can see. Her hair is tangled together in a little ponytail which is almost invisible 'cause of its color. (photo in profile) You would think that she isn't just an average girl in her dress.

I was frozen at place when I saw her so; she blushed when she caught me staring. "Let's go?" I asked.

She nodded and took my arm.

We reached the party at about 5:15 and the whole mansion of Yamatos' was nearly full. I saw my parents and they both greeted us and even tease us that we look perfect each other. Kahoko just blushed more with their statement. I saw the party celebrant and greeted him…I also saw his only son—Hayato Yamato.

"Hello there Tsukimori-kun," he greeted with a sly smile.

I sighed and greeted back. "Good to see you as well, Yamato-kun."

He glanced at Kahoko whose being uncomfortable since the whole party started. "May I know who this girl you are with is?" he asked with dangerous tone.

"She's Hino Kahoko." I answered.

"She looks beautiful…Hello there Hino-san…I am Hayato Yamato, nice meeting you." He greeted.

Kahoko nodded. "Nice meeting you as well, Yamato-kun."

He was about to kiss her hand when I pulled her behind me. "She doesn't need such formal greeting Yamato." I warned.

"Doesn't she?" he mumbled.

"Len," Kaho whispered.

I held her hand. "Let's take a seat shall we? You don't look so good all of a sudden." I presented.

She agreed and we took a seat on an empty seat as I gave her a plate of something to eat and a glass of water. She drank it all at once.

"I'll just get few moments at the Men's Room ok?" I asked as I stroked her cheek.

She nodded and tried hard to smile.

While I was heading to the Men's Room I saw Miyaji….as I was raised being a polite one…I talked to her about random things…like the Germany thing. She said she'll come as well, but not as a contestant like me but –likely a judge.

We really did talked for awhile but the, I excused myself after awhile.

Later that, I went back where I left Kahoko earlier.

When I looked around, Kaho isn't here…! When I also looked over the table where Hayato was earlier… He wasn't there anymore. I should have known that he isn't good to be a company for her…I just left for few minutes to the CR and then she and he were already gone from here.

I went to the mansion's garden and saw Kaho and Hayato there… Behind the bushes I hid and eavesdropped. "You know what Len is actually cheating on you, I saw him with Miyaji earlier…"

"He isn't…they're friends."

"Friends? Really? What if I'll let you hear their conversation about leaving Japan without you knowing." He warned.

"He already said that," she muttered coldly.

"The two of them together." He added and I saw her eyes widened.

"Kaho, don't believe him!" I shouted as I get out of the bushes startling both of them.

He grinned. "Feeling guilty?" he asked.

I flinched. "I—"

I took a deep breath and shook my head. "No. I am _not _guilty." I answered confidently.

Kahoko rose from her seat and shut her eyes, her head bowed as she apologized, "Sorry…were you trying to persuade me to be your friend? If this kind of method was the one you used. Then, I won't be one of your friends. Thank you for your time." She said.

Hayato glared at me as he rose as well. He walked past by me and whispered, "She's quite interesting…and since I heard you two will come in the prestigious event in Germany…That means this won't be the last time you'll see me." He warned and glanced back at Kaho. "Fine lady you got, Tsukimori."

I frowned. "Don't even dare, Yamato." I hissed.

He huffed then turned around to face her. "Thank you Kahoko,"

Kaho scowled with the way he addressed her but, too late he already left.

I laughed at her expression. "You alright?"

She stuck her tongue. "Yup."

"Since you helped me today…and the last day of my persuading is tomorrow…I have a surprise for you tomorrow…Will you come with me?" I asked as I extended my hand and offered to dance her.

The melody was made by musicians highly ranked in the music profession and it echoes all around which make the party more romantic…Can you believe that? Me saying the word: romantic?

So this was what Mom meant when she said I changed…

I saw the world brighter than before.

"Ne, Kahoko," I called softly.

She looked up at me and her golden eyes met my gaze. "Yes?"

"Thank you for staying there as my personal assistant and well, my equal." I stammered.

She smiled. "I am most welcome."

_I won't forgive myself if I'll leave her behind just to go to that country. I'll persuade her and I know the clock is ticking so; tomorrow will be the day she'll say yes to my invitation. It's a surprise…_

* * *

**A/N: After almost a week of not updating! Here I am! Even though, this chapter is not so good, sorry about that.**

**I want to apologize for not updating much and for the errors and typos.**

**PLEASE DON'T FLAME AUTHORS THAT DON'T UPDATE SO MUCH! PLEASE CONSIDER THAT WE ARE ALSO BUSY WTH OUR OWN LIFE AND STILL TRY TO ENTERTAIN YOU WITH THE STORIES. THANK YOU FOR EVERYONE WHO SUPPORT US!**

**Please continue reading and leave a review!**

**I won't be able to update everyday but, I'll try twice a week if I can!**

**Sneak Peek:**

"Did you enjoy this day?" he asked as he sat beside me and offered me a taco.

I giggled. "So much!" I nearly shouted.

He wrapped his arm around me. "Kahoko, it's time for you to answer my invitation to go to Germany…what's your answer?" he reminded.

I stopped eating and eyes widened. "I…I…"

"I will respect your answer as long as you're happy with it." His answer is full of sadness and his tiny smile is fake.

**(What will be her answer?)**


	15. AN

I won't be able to update for that much because I have many things to do and I am getting ready for another start for the school year. I'll try to update fast but, I can't vow anything to you. Anyways, I won't abandon any story of mine. Just running few errands of my own.

Thanks for everything! Please be patient and still wait for my updates!

Don't flame authors who don't update so much…consider their own lives, ok?

Thankies!

Love,

"Love-fades-mine-has-021" or also "Liena-Saraphine-021"


	16. My Answer

**Is It Love?**

**-Chapter 15: My answer-**

_**Kahoko's POV:**_

After the party Len suggested that we should go back into their residence since I have work to do; being his personal maid and well, his parents might think something else. You know what I mean.

So, when we went back in their residence but at night…at about 10 pm; Len drove me home.

-It's 9 am now and I am running towards Len's residence to start my job at their house. On my way I stumbled because of a rock. I fell down at my knees as I rubbed my elbow which hit the ground. "Ouch…" I mumbled tears forming in my eyes since I got a wound.

I sighed and continued on my tracks. "Ok, damn. It hurts."

I stomped on my way to their residence. Pouting. A horn honked at me from behind and I almost stumbled back where I came from.

Then, I heard a velvet and gentle laughter from wherever that car is. I looked behind and saw Len on the back seat of their car laughing. "What the-?" I mumbled.

He opened his door and went out. Almost all of the girls stopped from their tracks and stared at him. Len looks so refreshed. He's wearing polo with coat outside and pants. His hair perfectly and painstakingly arranged while the circles around his eyes were gone. He bent his knees to be in my level. "Why are you staring at me?"

I glared. "I'm not. The other girls are." I corrected.

He looked around and found out what I meant. "Oh, they are huh."

I stood up. "Go back home." I muttered as I limped in my path.

The others murmured to one another and my eyes widened when I heard someone says; "Feeling like a senora while, she doesn't even fit to be with the guy."

I shut my eyes and turned around. "I'll take a day off," I said.

He caught my left wrist. "No you are not. It's the last day and I won't let you pass that fast."

I pulled my hand away. "What? I won't say 'yes' Len. You cannot persuade me anymore."

Another murmur is what I heard; "Feeling. As if she's that important. Look at her earlier; so clumsy."

Len dragged me inside. "Mom and Dad want to meet you. They have something to ask you,"

I refused. "No; I'm going home. _Please _tell them that I have something to do." I declined.

Another one; "Why does he need to drag her? He can find someone else." She muttered and it's like an arrow shot into my heart.

Len turned around; and glared. "Mind your own business. You have to know that eavesdropping is inappropriate to do." He hissed.

The other girls stiffened and continued their business and the others glared back at him as they ignored him purposely.

He looked back at me with the same dangerous eyes. "Get inside." He ordered.

I nodded slowly and went inside. I sat on my seat awkwardly as I tried to stop wincing with my knee's wound. He sat beside me quietly.

"To our residence." He commanded and the driver nodded as he started the trip again.

I was seated as far as possible from him. I glanced at him and saw that he's still frowning and his arms and legs are crossed in irritation.

"Len," I whispered.

He looked at me. "What?" his tone frightening me.

I turned away. "Never mind."

He gritted his teeth and heaved a sigh. "I am sorry. What would you like to ask earlier?" he prompted…politely yet; you still can hear the annoyance in his voice.

I shut my eyes and stared outside the window. "I said, never mind." I responded in a whisper I suppose, only I, can hear.

Through the reflection in the tainted window, I can see him patting the driver's shoulder and murmuring something. After few blocks away, the car stopped and Len opened his door. He stepped outside and then, I didn't saw what happened because, I didn't dare look elsewhere but outside my _own _window.

"Miss Kahoko," the driver called.

I looked at him. "Yes?"

He bowed. "I am Sasaki Junnosuke. Looks like Tsukimori-kun is kind of pissed Miss Kahoko." He commented staring outside wherever Len is.

_I don't care. _

I looked and stared down at my lap avoiding any gaze at Len's direction. "I don't know what's bothering him but, I think he shouldn't involve me with it." I replied.

He grinned. "Oh, Miss Kahoko; I think it concerns you. When I looked earlier I—" he was cut off when the door opened. He turned back to the wheel and pretended like we didn't talk.

Len came in with a paper bag on between his hands. When he opened the door; he glanced at me then at Sasaki-kun quite curious and confused. He took a deep breath and sat back to his seat. Ignoring his presence, I leaned my head on the window and sat as far away as possible.

"Kaho," he called from beside.

I stubbornly stayed on my position and gripped harder on my bag. He grunted and took my knee on his lap. I tried to pull it away when he warned me, "Kahoko, stop struggling." He commanded. I stopped and placed my head back on the window. I winced when I he put a cotton with alcohol in my knee. Then, he rubbed it in a circle until, it's clean enough. He opened a piece of band-aid and covered my wound with two pieces of it.

"Better?" he asked.

I didn't reply instead, I took my knee away from him. "I didn't ask your help," I muttered.

"You wouldn't ask but, I know you _need _it." He retorted in his usual cold tone.

We arrived at Tsukimoris' Residence but, I remained on my seat even though, he asked me climb out. I almost heard his eyes roll in exasperation but, he opened _my _door. I glared up at him. He grumbled something and picked me up. He placed me in his arms as I squirmed. "Kaho, stop it." He uttered.

I pouted and crossed my arms on his arms.

When we got inside, his parents chuckle at Len's appearance; when I didn't stop on squirming I pulled his hair like a child. Len sighed and dropped me on the couch as he panted.

"Good morning, Misa-san, Larry-kun." I greeted as I sat upright.

Len arranged his hair back on its place.

Hamai Misa handed me a ticket. "I have an acquaintance who gave me this ticket to the Ocean Park today. But," she paused and glanced at her husband. "I would rather spend this little break with Larry. I have two so; I gave the other one to Len." She explained.

I took it from her hand and stared at it. "Why me Misa-san? You can just invite other right?" I asked.

Misa-san looked at me confused. "I thought you _might _want to come with Len since…well, you two are involve." She responded; wonder in her tone.

I glanced at Len sideways and shrugged my shoulders. "Well, I'm kinda—" Len interjected.

"She's just in bad mood. She'll come." He muttered as he put the things he bought on the table.

Misa-san chuckled. "Oh, I see. If you won't mind; I picked the dress for you." She said. "I really want to pick up the dress for my daughter-in-law." She added.

I choked as Len dropped the rose in his hands. "Mom," he murmured flushing.

I laughed anyways. "Misa-san; you are thinking so much. I am still not thinking about it."

I jumped when Len corrected me from behind. "_We _are still not thinking about that."

I snorted and headed to my room.

I dressed up accordingly to what Misa-san offered me on my bed. Its cotton long blouse which reach up to few inches up on my knees and a leggings. I put on my high heeled sandals and placed some accessories on my wrists or ears.

I ponytailed my hair and retouched for the last time. When I was finished, I walked downstairs only to meet Len on the couch taking a nap. I stared at his innocent figure, his damped hair and his parted lips. He changed his clothing and he looks kind of tired. I brushed away the strands of hair on his temple and blocking his closed eyelids.

"Len," I whispered.

He slowly and gently opened his eyes. "Kaho?" he asked huskily.

I smiled. "Wake up, sleepyhead." I teased as I tickled his neck.

He stifled his laughter. He caught my wrist. "Hey, stop that." He uttered; then pinned me around as he tickled my side this time; I almost died in laughter.

A clear in throat interrupted us. When he released me; I stumbled on his lap on the couch. It was Hamai Misa who cleared her throat. She giggled upon seeing both of us having so much fun. She playfully pushed Larry-kun back outside the living room. "Ohoho, we are interrupting something…" she chuckled.

Larry-kun laughed as she muttered that.

I flushed and stood up. "No, you aren't. I was just waking Len up." I replied.

Misa smiled at me. "Ok, have fun at your—er, day off." She bade and left us.

Len held my forearm and pulled me outside. "Let's go." He said and we went inside the car.

It's after awhile when we reached an unfamiliar place. "Where are we?" I demanded.

"Amusement Park," he muttered. I eyed him suspiciously. He shrugged his shoulders. "I want to have _fun _while, I am still here." He added.

I flinched. _He's really leaving…_

He opened my door and I slipped with my own sandals. Good thing he caught me with his arms. He held me tight and then, whispered something to the driver.

Sasaki-kun nodded and smiled at me. "Enjoy Tsukimori-kun and Hino-san," he murmured and left.

I nodded and followed Len.

"Where do you want to go first?" he asked.

"Hm, I want to ride the Roller Coaster." I answered and pulled him right away.

He coughed when we reached it. "Kahoko, stop dragging me." He warned.

I just laughed.

We bought two tickets and afterwards waited for our turn. Good thing, there aren't too much people so, we got our turn after several people in front of us.

When we finished it, he almost vomited. I laughed at him since; he's like a frightened cat. He rubbed his temple and pulled me on the Haunted House. I was terrified and want to turn around when he paid for our tickets inside and an invisible grin was painted on his lips upon seeing my expression.

I always screamed when I see zombies who are holding my ankle, then white ladies and even er, Frankenstein. Sheesh!

But, you know what? We had fun…For the first time; I saw Len enjoying himself and didn't become work-a-holic.

I begged him to buy me a bunny rabbit stuff toy and he stifled his laughter at how childish I was. He gave one in an average size.

It was almost sunset when we finished almost all of the rides and decided to finish this day with it.

I sat on a bench as Len bought something few blocks away.

I shut my eyes.

"Hey, babe. Are you alone?" a guy wearing a T-shirt and cup called at me.

"I—I—" I stuttered as I gripped tighter on the stuff toy beside me.

"Excuse me but, I am her company." Len interrupted with a death gaze on the guy.

The guy snorted and left with a tap on my head.

Len nodded at me as he went back on the food station, paid, and hurried beside me.

"Except for that bastard," he started. "Did you enjoy this day?" he asked as he sat beside me and offered me a taco.

I giggled. "So much!" I nearly shouted.

He wrapped his arm around me. "Kahoko, it's time for you to answer my invitation to go to Germany…what's your answer?" he reminded.

I stopped eating and eyes widened. "I…I…"

"I will respect your answer as long as you're happy with it." His answer is full of sadness and his tiny smile is fake.

He half-heartedly chuckled and wiped the sauce on my lips with a napkin. The other girls squealed as they saw Len. I looked away. _I don't fit for him._

"I—"

He grunted and the girls turned away.

"Len, you shouldn't—"

"I should. You are always feeling uncomfortable when there are girl like that." He interjected coldly.

I looked up at him and saw that he's dead serious. "Oh, I'm not," I retorted sarcastically.

He grumbled and repeated, "What? Are you going with me?"

I took the last bite. "Hm," I teased.

He arched one eyebrow irritated. "Kahoko, please…"

I took a deep breath and leaned my head on his shoulder. "I will,"

"You will?" he repeated in question.

I nodded. "I will."

For the last time, he wrapped an arm around me. And smiled.

He just tightened his fists around me when he saw the stupid guy bothering me earlier. To stop him from glaring; I just pushed my rabbit on his face.

* * *

**A/N: Finally! I updated at last! **

**Sorry for typos and errors. Hope you like it!**

**PLEASE CONTINUE READING AND LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**I don't own the characters.**

**By the way, the remaining unrevealed character like Azuma and others will be in when they are already at Germany!**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!**

* * *

**Sneak Peek:**

A guy extended his arm and offered her a shake hand. "You must be the partner of Tsukimori at the contest. Nice meeting you," he greeted.

Kahoko shook hands with him and then the stranger kissed her cheek.

She flushed. "I-I am,"

Len narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "Maybe, this isn't necessary. You are feeling too close, Yunoki-kun." He reminded.

The guy named Yunoki just gave his unapologetic smile. "That's how I greet ladies, Tsukimori-kun,"

Tsukimori pulled Kahoko away from him. "Treat her like a different kind of lady." It's more like a 'you-have-no-right-to-touch-her' tone.


	17. Mine

**Is It love?**

**-Chapter 15: Mine-**

_**Narrated:**_

One more sleep and tomorrow, Kahoko and Len will finally depart to Germany for the competition. Yet; at Hinos' Residence—

"Are you sure about this, dear?" Mrs. Hino asked in a discouraging way. She doesn't want Kaho to exile anywhere. She wants her to stay but, Kaho wants the opposite of it.

"Mom, I am sure and no turning back. Len promised me that he'll take good care of him as I support him back there." Kaho responded in an annoyed whine. She knows her mother wants her to stay so, she'll have company and not because she _wants _her to stay.

Mr. Hino tapped his wife's shoulder. Mrs. Hino looked up as Mr. Hino nodded in agreement. "I allow you, Kahoko. I know this is your will and no one forced you so, I, as your father, allow you to depart as long as you'll be safe and sound."

Mrs. Hino stared at him bewildered. "You can't—"

Kaho's older sister stepped forward with a thumbs up. "As you wish it, sis. I know you are happy with it so, we'll be here waiting for you to come back." She approved and smiled at her little sister.

Her oldest brother came on the view with a cup of…er, coffee? He smirked. "I didn't think you'll go this far, Kaho. As long as you'll be careful and taken care there, I won't be too stubborn."

Kahoko nodded with a wide smile. "I assure you that!"

Mrs. Hino shook her head, struggled from her husband's grip and ran to her room.

"Let her be, Kahoko. She'll realize it afterwards." Mr. Hino muttered. Kahoko guilty, nodded and went back to her room to prepare the other things she needs there.

_All I need is to be with Len._

~.~.~.~

At Len's residence, Len is eating an apple; taking a bite specifically. He stared at the illustration in a book on his lap as he took another bite and chewed it.

He heard Hamai Misa giggle at her seat, so, he drifted his attention from the book to his own mother.

"What is it mother?" he asked in a demanding yet, still polite way.

Hamai Misa faced her son and smiled. "You eat quick this night, Len and when did you like apples?" she asked.

Len looked at his apple which he unconsciously bit and chewed since earlier without even knowing if it's already the limitation.

He looked down and saw that there are still unbitten spots. "I am…eating quite quick but, I just want to eat."

Larry smirked. "Quite _reasonable _son." He teased.

Len bit his lip for the first time as he felt embarrassed so, he just sighed and raised his book to the same level as his face to hide his reddened cheeks.

"I am glad that you decided to take Kaho-san with you." Larry muttered.

"Why are you glad?" Len asked.

Hamai Misa gasped "God, Len! It's like you actually regretted you invited her company! I should cancel this invitation!" she said.

She stood up and with a grin went to the phone when Len stood up and took a hold of her arm. "No mom. I am sure."

Hamai Misa and turned around. "Just gonna get another apple." She teased.

Len blushed again and turned to the stairs. "I'm gonna excuse myself." He muttered flushing as he walked upstairs.

When he's gone Hamai Misa stared at his invisible figure. "I hope he'll be happy for our decision to let him go alone with her. Without our guidance."

Larry tapped his wife's shoulder. "We'll visit them several times. Don't cry Misa…"

Hamai Misa sighed as she looked away. "It's just…now, _our son _will be the one to go abroad and us separate from him. He's just that precious to me. I don't want to lose my only child."

"We are not losing Len, Misa. He's just trying to prove that he went out from his dark zone. His frozen heart melted and he found the right one for him."

Hamai Misa looked up again. "Do you think he'll take care of Kaho-san? This is his first and –surely- last love and he's still kind of amateur with it. He might hurt Kaho-san's feelings and lose her…like losing his sanity."

Larry just didn't response, for he, also doesn't know the answer.

~.~.~.~.~

After about 2 hours; Mrs. Hino went out from her room and went downstairs to Kaho's place.

"Kahoko?" she called.

Kahoko, who's washing the dishes, turned around and faced her red-eyed mother. "Yes, Mom?"

Mrs. Hino hugged her as she buried her face in her daughter's red hair. "Go on and do what you would like. I'll support you as long as you'll be happy and he won't hurt you." She, at last, approved.

Kahoko began to cry. "I won't be gone for so long, Mom. I'll go home as quickly as we finish the competition. And I know, Len is the one."

Mrs. Hino nodded and kissed her daughter's cheek. "Good luck, Kaho."

Kaho wiped her tears and buried her face in her mom's chest. ""I'll miss you, Mom."

~.~.~.~.~

The next day came and Kahoko met Len at her front door as he came to pick her up. "Len?"

He stepped one stair and arched one eyebrow. "Did you cry?"

She shook her head.

"You are lying. Your eyes are kinda red."

Kahoko chuckled as she hugged Len. "Good morning Len!"

Len held her in his arms. "Good morning; are you ready?"

Kahoko nodded as she looked up at him with a smile which Len call her in his mind as—_My angel. _"As ready as I can be."

The other Hinos' came out to greet him and bade Kaho farewell. "Good morning Tsukimori." They greeted in unison.

When he saw her mother, he flinched when he saw her eyes kinda red as well. _They really are related. So sentimental._

"Take care of my sister or you'll lose your knees Tsukimori." Kaho's brother warned.

Len blinked. _Geez; now I'm being the bad guy. _"Y-yes. I understand."

Mr. Tsukimori eyed him. "So you are the one that Kaho is going with."

Len nodded.

"You seem kind of responsible to handle my child."

Len frowned. "I _am _responsible." He muttered. _Hey! Do I look irresponsible? What on earth?_

Kahoko tugged his shirt. "Len," she warned.

Len sighed and bowed at them. "I'll vow that I'll protect Kahoko."

They smiled as Kaho's older sister spoke at last. "Please do. She's my favorite." She giggled as she saw Kaho's older bro's eyes narrow.

"Ok, ok. We'll go now." Kahoko interrupted even though she's also laughing.

Len watched their family as they grew sad and happy together. Just like his.

They pulled her in a family hug. "Take care."

Kahoko nodded as they released her and she jumped at Len's arms. Len held her in his arms like he'll lose her if he won't. He ordered Sasaki to get her baggage and put it inside.

When they were inside; Kahoko waved goodbye and left.

"Len…" she called in a sing-song voice.

Len looked down at her. "Hn?"

"Did you get enough rest?" she asked.

Len nodded. "Yes. Why?"

"Can I sleep in your chest for awhile? I lack sleep."

Len watched as she yawned. He frowned. "You should sleep early, Kaho," he caressed her cheek. "Ok, take some nap first."

She smiled in gratitude and leaned her head in his chest as she drifted to sleep.

Len watched her sleeping figure. _Kahoko…_

"How many months will you be there Tsukimori-sama?" Sasaki asked.

"About 2 or more months."

Sasaki smiled. "Take care and God bless, Young Master."

"You may call me Tsukimori-_kun _instead Sasaki. I am not that picky and respected."

Sasaki's eyes widened. _Master never corrected me to call him in an acquaintance name! _He nodded. "Tsukimori-s-kun."

Len nodded in approval.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Kahoko was waked up by Len when they arrived at the airport. They went out and held their bags inside the airport.

Misa and Larry came to bade them farewell like Hinos' did.

"Take care, Len, Kaho." Mr. and Mrs. Tsukimori said in unison.

"Hai."

Larry's watch ringed once when it's already 10 am. "Misa, we have to go. The concert will be after 3 hours."

Misa kissed Len's cheek. "Good luck my boy."

Len smiled in response.

Misa went at Kahoko crashing her in a hug. "Take care of Len and yourself for us."

Kahoko nodded.

Larry bowed in farewell.

They were left alone for about 10 minutes and they still have 15 minutes before flight so, they sat on a bench for a little while.

~.~.~.~.~

Len recognized few of the passengers who are also heading Germany from Japan for the competition especially the purple-headed one and the pale-green headed guy which is his best friend.

"Yunoki, Hihara?" he mumbled.

Kahoko looked up at him. "Hm?"

Len just wrapped his arms around her. "Nothing."

"You sure?" she asked trailing her fingers at his face. She smiled then whispered, "I love you."

Len buried his face at her hair. "I love you too." He responded with a smile he never gave anyone.

A guy came and Len cursed. He told Kaho to stand up to greet the guy.

She did and obeyed confused.

A guy extended his arm and offered her a shake hand. "You must be the partner of Tsukimori at the contest. Nice meeting you," he greeted.

Kahoko shook hands with him and then the stranger kissed her cheek.

She flushed. "I-I am,"

Len narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "Maybe, this isn't necessary. You are feeling too close, Yunoki-kun." He reminded.

The guy named Yunoki just gave his unapologetic smile. "That's how I greet ladies, Tsukimori-kun,"

Tsukimori pulled Kahoko away from him. "Treat her like a different kind of lady." It's more like a 'you-have-no-right-to-touch-her' tone.

Yunoki chuckled in a sly voice and left with a bow.

~.~.~.~

Len held her hand firmly as they went inside the plane. He can't even look straight at her.

When they finally got their seats; Kahoko leaned her head in his chest like earlier. "Len, are you mad at me?"

"No."

"Then look at me." She begged.

Len looked down and Kahoko pecked on his tender lips.

Len was left astounded. "K-Kahoko?" he gasped.

Kahoko wrapped Len's arm around her and pouted. "I want to be in this position."

Why am I even angry? She's always mine, he thought with a smile.

He let his arms rest at her waist and his beloved on his chest and heart.

* * *

**A/N: konnichiwa! Gomen for late updating! I was busy at school! PLEASE DO LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**Sorry for any typos or mistakes.**

**Thanks for all the reviews you gave me!**

* * *

**Sneak Peek:**

"Len, who is your partner now?" she asked anxiously.

He frowned at her. "I-I don't know."

Kahoko stepped away a bit.

"Ka—" he was about to get a hold of her when a brown head lady held his hand and shook it.

"You must be Len Tsukimori. I am Camille Tiongco. I hope we'll be a good pair." She exclaimed in a sing-song voice and with a smile with dimples.

But he doesn't care.

When he looked around; Kahoko's gone.

_Kahoko…_

**Will this separate both of them? This girl which was named: Camille Tiongco? Will everything be broken soon?**


End file.
